Undead Enemies
by Tory Carmichael
Summary: Kai and Tala left for Russia to discover why their parents were murdered. Four months later the GRev team find out that the two boys were kidnapped the moment they landed in Russia. The GRev fly over to save their friends from the torture they're sufferin
1. A week before Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

_G-day mates! It's me again! Ya huh, that's right, I'm back with the sequle to shot gun...well obviously, lol. The title is kinda gay I know but hey, it's the best I can come up with on short notice. And as you should well know by now, I am lazy. Well I'll shut up ad let you read the story! later! xoxo_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov.

Tyson lept off the deck of his house and landed in the soft white snow. Daichi followed behind and sank down to his waist in the soft powder.

'Ha ha! Hey Daichi!' called Tyson compacting a snowball in his hands. 'Catch thi-'

Tyson was sconned in the face by a snowball, which Daichi had pegged at him as he'd turned aroud.

'You gotta be quicker than that Tyson!' Daichi laughed.

Tyson wiped the snow off his face in annoyance and threw his snowball at Daichi, getting him in the chest.

'Was that quick enough for you shrimp!'

Daichi gritted his teeth and wimed another white ball at his opponant. He threw it with all his might. At the last minute, Tyson ducked. The compacted ball of snow flew over Tysons head and struck a pretty, brown haired girl who had just walked into Tysons yard.

'Oh no!' said Daichi fearfully.

The girl raised a trembling hand up to her face and wiped away the snow, revealing her furious face. Tyson and Daichi looked at her fearfully.

'I'm sorry Hilary!' said Daichi. 'It was Tysons fault!'

'What! How was it my fault!'

'You shouldn't have ducked! If you'd stayed still I would have gotten you and not her!'

'If you didn't throw it I wouldn't have ducked!'

Tyson and Daichi glared at eachother. Hilary sighed.

_I wont even bother..._she thought to herself.

'So Hilary,' said Tyson, breaking her out of her trance. 'What's up?'

Hilary tightened the white scarf that was wrapped loosly around her neck.

'There was nothing to do at home,' she said, 'So I came to visit.'

'I thought you said you were decorating it for Christmas?' asked Daichi.

'Yeah, I finished doing that yesterday.' Hilary replied. 'I hope Kai likes it when he comes home!'

'Jeeze,' said Tyson lying back on the blanket of snow on the ground. 'It's like you two are married or something. I mean, you share his appartment and you decorate the house for him.'

'Oh shut up,' said Hilary, blushing slightly.

She looked up at the cloudy sky.

'Do you think Kai'll be back before Christmas?' she asked.

'I'm not sure,' said Tyson. 'He and Tala said they would be back from Russia in around three months. He could show up at anytime.'

Hilary nodded.

-------

Start Flashback

Hilary and Kai stood apart from the main group of Tyson, Daichi, Max, Ray, Tala and Mr Dickenson. Hilary felt a small pain in her heart.

'How long will you be gone for?' she asked Kai quietly.

'It should only be around three months,' Kai said softly.

Hilary looked up at him in shock. His crimson eyes shon down at her.

'Three months!'

Kai nodded.

'But...but that's so long!' Hilary said sadly.

'I know it's alot to ask,' said Kai putting his hand on her cheek gently, 'But, I'm asking for you to wait for me.'

Hilary smiled.

'Of course I'll wait for you,' she said, 'Just be careful in Russia.'

'I'm sorry about this,' Kai said. 'But Tala and I need to know why Boris killed our parents.'

'I know,' said Hilary, 'I wish you the best of luck!'

'Fight 287 to Moscow, Russia now boarding.' said a female voice from a speaker on the wall.

'Looks like it's time for me to go,' said Kai.

Hilary flung her arms around Kai's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips then put her head on his chest.

'Promise me you'll come back to me safe,' she said. 'I love you.'

Kai smiled and hugged her back.

'I love you too.' he said. 'I'll see you in a few months alright?'

Hilary let go of him and nodded. Kai took his wheely suitcase and walked over to Tala.

'Let's go.' he said.

Tala nodded.

'Have a safe trip boys!' Mr Dickenson called.

Kai and Tala smirked then nodded, walking towards the check in gates.

'Make sure you call us!' Hilary called.

Kai waved his hand above his head.

'Bring us back souvenirs!' Tyson called.

'Lots of souvenirs!' Daichi added.

'I hope you find what your looking for!' said Ray.

'Be careful guys!' called Max.

Hilary watched as Kai's white scarf fluttered behind him then disappeared from sight.

End Flashback

--------

Tyson and Daichi had begun singing their own version of the Christmas carol "Santa Clause is coming to town" when Ray and Max walked into the yard.

'_You better watchout, if ya don't wanna die! Better not pout I'm telling you why! Santa Clause is killing, the town!' _

Ray and Max stood by Hilary looking at Tyson and Daichi who were singing happily.

_'He's making a list! Checking it twice! Chopping up kids whether naughty or nice! Santa Clause is killing, the town!'_

'Nice...' said Max watching them.

'How are you Hilary?' asked Ray trying not to laugh at the other two.

'Alright,' she said, 'Oh yeah Max, how's your dad?'

Max smiled.

'He's fine,' he said, 'Just a little more cautious of his food now though.'

Hilary smiled and nodded.

'You're worried about Kai aren't you?' asked Ray seeing the concerned looked on her face.

'Yeah,' she replied. 'I just can't help feeling like something is wrong. He hasn't called me since he arrived in Moscow three months ago.'

'Yeah but Kai never rings any one unless he's dying or something.' said Tyson getting up and standing with them.

Ray elbowed Tyson in the ribs seeing Hilary's concern deapen.

'I'm sure he's fine.' said Max putting a hand on her shoulder.

Hilary smiled half-heartedly but still wasn't entirely convinced.

'How about tomorrow morning we go see Mr Dickenson?' said Ray, 'He'll be able to track down Kai's number over there in Russia!'

'Okay!' Hilary brightened up slightly at this news. 'Thanks Ray.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kinda boring first chapter I know but the next one will be loads better, well, in my opinion anyway. But my opinion is irrelevant, it's your opinion that counts!...omg i sound like a bloody politition, IF I EVER turn out like John Howard, SHOOT ME! lol...seriously_


	2. Where are they?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

_Hello! Oh I just have to warn you that you may not like this story if you don't approve of violence. There is no violence yet, but I'm just giving you the heads up because some of this story is quite terrible and you will probably end up hating me, but you shouldn't hate me until the story is complete. Oh yea, and one more thing,(this is for a later chapter), when it happens, do not flame immediatly, but wait for the next chapter and all will be made clear. Leaving you on that note, I hope you enjoy the story! lol, I love suspense!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary walked swiftly ahead of Tyson, Ray, Max, Daichi and Kenny towards the BBA headquarters. She turned slightly and looked at them impatiently, not slowing her pace.

'Hurry up!' she called, 'My God! Could you guys walk any slower!'

'Well sorry!' said Tyson, 'But we're not being fuelled by caffien pills!'

Hilary glared at him murderously and walked up the snow laden BBA HQ stairs and into the building.

------

Hilary stood at Mr. Dickensons door and knocked with the guys all around her. They waited patiently until the plump elder opened the door.

'Oh, hello there children.'

He let them inside his office.

'What can I do for you all?' he asked.

'We were just wondering if you could track down Kai and Tala for us.' said Ray politely.

'Certainly,' said Mr Dickenson cheerfully. 'Please, sit down and help yourself to the biscuits!'

He indicated to the sofa near the wall with a coffee table infront of it which had a plate of chocolate chip cookies on it.

Tyson and Daichi were the first to sit and grabbed a cookie each. Mr Dickenson walked around and sat behind his neat desk in his comfy arm chair. He picked up the phone and dailed the number, then spoke to the operator.

There was a ten minute silence from the teens.

'So what are you going to say to Kai?' Max asked Hilary, breaking the quiet.

'First,' she said swalloing some of her cookie, 'I'll give him a piece of my mind for not calling in such a long time!'

'It's a shame Kai doesn't have a cell phone.' said Kenny.

'No,' said Tyson, 'Then he'd be making things easy for us!'

They all smiled and giggled softly.

'WHAT!'

They all jumped and looked around to Mr Dickenson shocked. The usually calm and happy BBA manager, was on his feet shouting into the phone angrily. But his face wore a mask of dread and fear mixed with his anger.

'FOR HOW LONG!' the old man shouted.

Hilary felt her stomach churn uncomfortably.

---

'_They have been gone for the past 3 months._' said a Russian police officer, over the phone to Mr Dickenson. '_They were forced into a black van while exiting the Moscow airport.'_

'WHY WAS I NOT TOLD ABOUT THIS!'

'_You sir, are not the boys legal guardian, therefore there was no apparant need for you to know._' The russian replied calmly.

'Then who was told!' Mr Dickensons voice came down but only slightly.

'_We have notified Lord Voltaire once we knew who the boys were. Now looking back over my report, there were another two boys who were kidnapped under similar circumstances. The boys were at the airport with Mr Hiwatari and Mr Valkov.'_

'WHAT!'

-----

The shouting continued for a short time then Mr Dickenson sat down in his chair, rubbing his forehead and speaking softly. Hilary, Ray, Tyson, Daichi and Kenny were all on their feet lookingat him. Dread had cast its dark shaddow over them.

'Okay, then,' said Mr D, 'Please notify me immediately if there is any news. Thankyou.'

Mr Dickenson put the phone back gently and put a hand on his balding head. He looked at the nervous teens sadly.

'I think...that you should sit down,' he said quietly.

No body sat, but instead, came closer to the desk. Mr Dickenson sighed sadly.

'Kai and Tala...' he said slowly and with difficulty. 'Have been kidnapped.'

Hilary felt her heart skip a beat. The warmth seemed to leave her body.

'C-come on Mr D!' said Tyson with a nervous smile, 'Don't play around with us...'

'I'm not playing around,' said the elder seriously.

Tyson felt as though an ice cube had slipped down his throat down into his stomach. The others were too horrified and shocked to say anything.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE KIDNAPPED!' Tyson demmanded slamming his hands down on the desk.

'Please don't yell Ty-' The elders voice was drowned out by the navy haired teens shouting.

'WHEN? WHY? HOW! ANSWER ME!'

Tyson emphasised each word by punching his fist on the desk. Ray came forward and pulled Tysons shoulder back so Mr Dickenson could explain.

'Tell us exactly what's happened.' said Ray.

Mr D sighed sadly again.

'A few hours after Kai had called you Hilary,' Mr D looked at her sympathetically, 'He and Tala met up with Spencer and Bryan and-'

'Wait! Hold up!' said Tyson confused, 'Spencer and Bryan from the Blitzcrieg boys? What were they doing there?'

'Tyson!' said Ray sharply, 'Shut up and let him finish!'

'Bryan and Spencer were going to keep Tala and Kai while they were in Russia,' continued Mr Dickenson, 'But as they were leaving the airport, they were forced into a black van and haven't been heard from since.'

'Why weren't we told about this!' Tyson demmanded.

'The police felt it best to only tell the boys legal guardian.'

'But Kai and Tala's parents are dead,' said Max, 'Who else is there to tell?'

Mr Dickenson looked at them gravely.

'Voltaire.'

The group gave a horrified gasp. Hilary was still motionlessly though tears were running down her cheeks.

'VOLTAIRE!' shouted Tyson angrily, 'I thought he was in jail! No wonder our friends haven't been found yet! That dispicable evil bastard couldn't give a shit whether Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer were dead or alive!'

'Tyson! Please refrain from using that sort of language!' said Mr Dickenson.

'Who's Voltaire?' asked Daichi.

'He's Kai's adopted grandfather,' said Kenny quietly.

All the voices grew fainter and distant to Hilary.

_Kai's been missing?_ she thought, _...for **three** months!_

Hilary couldn't contain her grief and it overwhelmed her, making her world to black out and her to lose consciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

In a cold dark prison cell under ground in Russia, Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer, sat propped against the walls with their hands bound in shackles to the cold stone wall. They were starved, bloody, beaten, with whithering souls and spirits which were fading fast. Kai, who was the only one conscious, opened a dull crimson eye and cast it across the stone prison floor. Some one was standing at the prison bars. It was a man wearing a forest green trench coat and red goggles, which clashed with his purple hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN-DUN! lol, ha ha emily! I know you hate it when i end it in suspense so i left it there, just for you! lol. You pplz probably dont like this chapter so if you don't I'm sorry and you should prob stop reading coz thats as 'nice' as its gonna get, except for the very last chapter but the last chapter is always mushy and lubby-dubby...makes ya wanna be sick aye? lol, jokes. see yaz!


	3. Destined for Russia

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

_Hey all! Good news! I'm updating(well no shit Tory u dumbass!),bad news! Queensland is running out of water and will have none left within the next three years if things keep going the way they are! Unless you live in Queensland you probably don't care but I just felt like saying something completely random:) That you all for ur support! I'll shut up now so yaz can read!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai looked at the man with the forest green trench-coat and purple hair with the utmost loathing. The man unlocked the cell and walked in. Kai and Tala went to kick out at the mans legs but the adult kicked their legs away brutally and went over to Bryan and Spencer.

'G-get away...from them!' Kai gasped hoarsly. His throat was dry and stung with each word and with each passing, ragged breath.

The adult sneered at him and unlocked the two boys chains.

'These two are of no use to us anymore,' said the man. 'They're too weak.'

'Wh-what are you...g-going to do...to them!' said Tala hoarsly.

The man looked at Kai through his red goggle and smiled murderously.

'Throw them away!'

Kai tried desperately to get free of his chains but each time he struggled the metal shackles cut deeper into the raw flesh of his wrists, causing them to bleed again but only very slightly. They all knew that if Kai was free, he'd kill the man with his own hands. The man sniggered and carried Bryan and Spencer's unconscious form out of the prison cell and locked the door behind him. Tala hung his head in defeat. Kai watched the man walk away with their friends and felt helpless, trapped and done for.

----

_Kai's been missing? _she thought ..._for three months?_

Hilary couldn't contain her grief and it overwhelmed her, causing her world to black out and her to lose consciousness.

Hilary fell back gracefully. No one had noticed she'd fainted until they heard her hit the carpeted floor.

'Hilary!'

They all knelt down beside her. Ray picked her up effortlessly and carried her towards the sofa. Kenny removed his laptop from the seet and Ray layed her down. They fanned her with Tyson's cap for a few minutes.

'Poor girl.' said Mr Dickenson. 'The news about the boys must've really hit her quite hard.'

'It doesn't look like she'll be awake anytime soon,' said Ray. 'Her and Kai really care about eachother alot, I'm not surprised she fainted.'

'Yeah,' said Tyson sadly, 'But what are we gonna do about our friends! We can't just sit here and do nothing!'

'I agree Tyson-' Mr D started but was interrupted when his phone rang. 'One moment please.'

'What can we do?' asked Max as the elder answered the phone.

'Yeah, how are we supposed to help from here?' asked Daichi.

'Oh my goodness!' came Mr Dickensons voice, 'Yes of course!'

'Oh God what now?' muttered Tyson.

'Thankyou! I will be there as soon as I can!' Mr D hung up the phone and turned to the group.

'I have news for you all!'

They all looked at him curiously.

'Bryan and Spencer were found while I was on the phone with the Russian police!'

'WHAT!' the group yelled.

It was loud enough to awaken Hilary and she sat up.

'What happened to them!'

'Are they okay!'

'Tell us Mr Dickenson!'

Mr D took a deap breath and explained. Though there was some sadness and alot of worry in his voice.

'Apparently, they were thrown out of a van infront of a hospital. The police tried to track the van but it seems to have disappeared. They are in the Moscow Private Hospital and are in comas unfortunately.'

'What about Kai?' asked Hilary.

They all looked at her in surprise, not noticing she had awoken. Her face was tear-stained but was also numb and was benign of any emotion until she heard about her boyfriend. Mr Dickenson looked at her sadly.

'There is still no sign of Kai, nor Tala.'

Hilary looked into her lap, her face still emotionless but her eyes were anything but. Behind the ruby colour, there was a deap and exruciating depression. Tyson had calmed down and looked at her sadly.

'Are you aright Hil?' he asked sympathetically.

Hilary couldn't answer him. Tears formed at her eyes again. Her breathing became hard and short. She began trembling and, finally, her face broke with emotion, although, the teenage boys wished that she had remained inscrutable, because the look that was plastered over her face now was a heart-wrenching mask of sorrow and inner agony. Tyson, Ray and Max were forced to look away. They feared that if they looked at her, they would begin to cry also, and they didn't want to cry infront of anyone. Not only that, but all three of them had told Hilary that Kai was fine, when he clearly wasn't. Though, Tyson, Ray and Max, couldn't block out her distressed sobs.

Hilary buried her face in her hands and cried. Kenny and Mr Dickenson were also teary eyed. Daichi concentrated on the floor.

'You don't have to worry anymore Hil!' said Tyson finally, forcing a determined smile onto his face. 'Because we're going to Russia to find Kai! Even if I have to do it myself! He's our friend, and a member over the G Revolutions team! And we never leave anyone behind!'

'Yeah that's right!' said Max and Ray together.

Hilary looked at them.

'R-really? B-but how?'

Tyson went to say something but then stopped and thought for a moment.

_She's right, how the hell are me supposed to get to Russia!_ he thought.

'I believe I know how,' said Mr Dickenson brightly, 'I was going over to Moscow anyway to see Bryan and Spencer. I'm sure you kids could come along. But only with permission.'

'Alright!' shouted Tyson. 'I'll ask grandpa if Daichi and I can go!'

'I'm sure my parents will say yes,' said Ray.

Hilary had stopped crying, but was now filled with two pains. Kai was kidnapped and she was orphanned because Boris had killed her parents a few months ago. With nobody to stop her, Hilary gave herself full permission to go to Russia with the others.

_Huh,_ she thought to herself miserably, _some Christmas._

'Hilary?'

Ray's voice brought her back to reality,

'I think you hould go sleep over Mariah's place tonight.' he said. 'She'd want you to. I'm going over later.'

Hilary nodded.

----

Hilary and Ray stood on the front porch of Mariah's house, where she lived with Emily form the PPB Allstars and Mathilda from the Barthez Battalion. Ray knocked on the door and heard some one coming towards the door. It swung open and a girl with short light bubblegum pink hair stood there.

'Hey there Hilary! Hey Ray!' said Mathilda cheerfully. 'Are you two looking for Mariah?'

'Yeah,' said Ray politely, 'Is she here?'

'Yeah,' said Mathilda letting them in.

The large house was completely decorated for Christmas. Tinsel was wrapped around the stairs railings and along any posts. A large decorated christmas tree was stnding at the end of the hall. In the hall archway into the lounge room, hung some mistletoe.

Mathilda closed the door and walked over to the stairs then called up.

'HEY! MARIAH! RAY AND HILARY ARE HERE FOR YOU!'

'I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC!' Mariah called back down.

Mathilda looked back to them. Emily came out of the lounge room.

'Hey there,' the orange haired girl said.

At seeing Hilary, Emily and Mathilda exchanged glances.

'Are you alright Hilary?' asked Mathilda in her small child-like voice.

'You look as if you've been crying.' Emily added.

Hilary scrubbed her eyes furiously as Mariah came down the stairs quickly. She threw her arms around Ray and kissed him.

'Hey!' she said breaking away, 'Hil! Girl, whats up? Huh...'

Mariah noticed Hilary had been crying immediatly. She let go off Ray and took Hilary's hands.

'Hilary! Whats wrong?'

Hilary's eyes began watering again. Mariah, Emily and Mathilda all hugged Hilary as she began crying harder. Mariah looked to Ray.

'Ray! What's wrong with her!'

Ray breathed deaply.

'You should sit down for this.'

----

Mathilda, Mariah and Hilary were all crying by the time Ray had finished. Emily had tears coming from her eyes but bit her lip, trying not to cry.

'Oh Hil!' Mariah bawled, 'You poor thing!'

Mathilda was hugging Hilary's arm and tearing.

'I don't know what I'd do if that happened to Miguel!'

'Or with Kenny,' added Emily.

'Or Ray!' finished Mariah.

'We're leaving tomorrow for Russia,' said Ray, 'Hilary, Tyson, Daichi, Max, Kenny and I are going with Mr Dickenson to see Bryan and Spencer then look for Kai.'

Mariah put her head on his shoulder and her arms around his waist. Ray put his strong arms around her.

'Promise me you'll be safe,' Mariah said tearfully, 'And that you'll find Kai or Hilary?'

'I promise,' said Ray honestly. 'Would Hilary be allowed to stay here the night? We'll just go to her and Kai's appartment first and get her suitcase packed for tomorrow.'

'Don't worry about it,' Mariah said, 'We'll take her over later.'

'Okay then,' said Ray, 'Well I'd better get going. I still have to pack too. I'll see you all later. Bye Hil.'

Hilary nodded and whispered goodbye. Mariah stood up with Ray and walked him out to the door, but didn't come back until a minute later.

'Okay Hil,' said Mariah, 'Let's go to your place and get your suitcase packed.'

----

Mariah, Hilary, Mathilda and Emily were in Hilary and Kai's room, packing her suitcase. Mariah noticed a photo, cased in a sparkelly frame on the dressing table. Mariah picked it up and examined it. It was a photo of Hilary and Kai. The photo was taken at the beach. Kai was behind Hilary with his arms around her waiste, holding her back up against his torso. To Mariah's surprise, Kai was smiling, genuinly smiling, in happiness! It was the first time Mariah had ever seen a smile on the slate haired teens tattooed face. They both looked so happy.

_It's just not right, _she thought, _Hilary shouldn't have to go through all this. She's losing everyone she cares about! Kai, you better be alive and ok! You can't leave Hilary, she needs you, Kai!_

----

It was around 3pm the next day. Hilary looked out the private jets window. They had just taken off from the airport and were headig for Moscow. Daichi was sitting in the seat infront of her, beside Tyson. The young red-haired green-eyed boy clutched the seat arms as if his life depended upon it. Tyson had fallen asleep. Kenny was on his other side reading a book and Max and Ray were beside Hilary talking to eachother.

_Don't worry Kai, _she thought, _I'm coming to help you, just please, be alright and hang on!_

----

In the deap cold cell in Moscow, Kai seemed to hear Hilary's thoughts. He pulled on the chains on his hands, pulling himself into an upright sitting position against the wall so he was half lying against it. He looked at a spear of light shooting through from some upper grill in the wall.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tah-dah! Another crappy chapter written by me! please ignore any an all the spelling mistakes and accept my apologies for boring you. But if you liked it, then HA HA! u have to wait and see what happens! lol, ha ha ha! Oh yea, I've been listening to evanescence for the past hour so if you see any sentences in there from Haunted or Whisper of Bring Me To Life or Numb by Linkin Park, please ignore._


	4. Bryan, Spencer and the evil man

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!

_ARRGGHHH! can't you peoples make up your minds? lol. half of you want Kai hurt more, others want him spared, i just can't make people happy! I know, i'll do both! i'll make some chapters very horrifying and graphic, then I'll make some nice little happy chapter wit flowers and daisies and little butterflies dancing around eachother in their never-ending ballot of rythmic beauty! how does they sound? will that make you all happy? omg, oh yeah, can't forget my besty, so that means there'll have to be some smut or sex scene in there too, lol. xxyou rock emz!xx Well I'll shut up now._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr Dickensons private jet landed on the airstrip at Moscow airport and parked near a private hanger. The G Revoloutions team and Mr Dickenson collected their carry on bags and heaed for the exit. Daichi looked terrible, almost corpse-like. He was obviously no flyer. As the jet door opened up formed the stairs, Hilary pushed pass Daichi impatiently and descended down into the crisp icy Russian air. She tightened Kai's scarf, which she'd taked from his wardrobe for good luck, around her neck and waited for the others.

Tyson came down the stairs casually, followed by Ray who slung a napsack over his left shoulder, then Max and Kenny who were supporting Daichi own the stairs, with Mr D bringing up the rear.

A long black car, not as flashy and long as a limo but longer than a regular car, was parked nearby waiting for them. Some uniformed men had already begun unloading the rest of their luggage from the plane into the back of the car. Mr Dickenson headed for the car. The teenagers followed behind him and entered the car.

'To Moscow Private Hospital please driver,' said Mr Dickenson.

The driver nodded and the car started up and left the airport.

Hilary had been silent the whole flight.

'I hope Bryan and Spencer are alright,' said Mr Dickenson anxiously. 'And especially Kai and Tala.'

'Will Spencer and Bryan be able to tell us if Kai and Tala are alright?' Daichi asked, ignoring the sickening feeling the flight had left him with.

'No Daichi,' said Ray, 'They're in coma's.'

'Oh, what's a coma?' Daichi asked.

'It's a very long sleep that no one can wake you from,' said Max, 'It usually happens when the person is really sick or is hurt really badly.'

There was a silence in the car. Hilary's gaze was fixated on the outside world through the window as it went by.

'How are we going to find Kai?' she asked finally, 'He could be anywhere in the world!'

'After we go to the hospital, lets pay Voltaire a visit!' said Tyson, 'The police would be telling him everything right? So we just question him and syphon all the information from him! And if that doesn't work, Kenny can hack into the police file!'

Max, Ray, Daichi and Kenny couldn't help a little giggle.

'Let's just try and remain within the borders of the law Tyson,' said Mr D smiling.

----

Mr Dickenson lead the adolescents through the Moscow Private Hospital foyer and over to the reception desk, where a short haired blonde woman greated them. Mr Dickenson requested the room number for Bryan and Spencer then waited patiently while she searched on the computer.

'They are in room number 1266,' the woman said in a heavy Russian accent. 'The police requested they be put in the same room. It's on the third floor on the east Bjork wing.'

'Thank you,' said the elder.

Tyson ad Daichi ran up ahead and held open an empty elavator for the others.

----

The G Revolutions team and the BBA manager entered room 1266 quietly, peering inside nervously. In the imaculate room, two limp and heavily bandaged forms, were lying in parrallel beds, hooked up to drips and numerous machines that monitored their life signs. Small beeps were emitted by the machines lined aroud each boy's head. The teens were horrified by the two Blitzkrieg Boys members appearances. They were scratched, gashed, bruised and had deap cuts on their arms, chests and faces. They looked tortured. Most of their body's were covered in bandages.

Tyson ran over to Spencers bed.

'Who could have done all this to them?'

'I...I don't know,' said Mr Dickenson in shock, 'I mean... they told me... that the boys were in bad shape but I... I didn't realise they were this bad!'

'This is aweful!' said Max.

He and Ray were standing at Bryans bed. Mr Dickenson and Daichi stood with Tyson while Kenny joined Max and Ray. Hilary was standing alone, seperated form the group, leaning against the wall. Her Ruby eyes seemed hollow and lifeless. Her delicate mouth was slightly ajar in fear, anxiety and the harsh realisation, that these two tortured boys that lay in the beds infront of her, depending upon machines and doctors to keep them alive, had been with Kai and Tala. They had been together in the same place.

_If this is what happened to them..._ she thought, _Then what's happening to Kai!_

A clear watery bead fell from he corners of each of her eyes. She felt so numb... so cold... so... souless. Kai was her soul, and at the moment, he was gone from her, hidden away and encased within the heart of darkness and evil. Hilary didn't seem to notice anything around her, not even the sound of the door open beside her and a doctor walking in.

'I'm sorry. But you'll have to leave now.'

His heavy Russian accent was very hard to understand but they interpreted hat he said and exited quietly. Tyson stopped. Hilary hadn't moved.

'Hil?'

He touched her shoulder gently, which seemed to snap her out of her trance. She looked at him then walked out the door. Tyson watched her in concern then followed. He joined up with the main group out in the corridor. He sniffed. His eyes burned with anger and an increased detirmination to find Kai and Tala. He adjusted his cap then looked at his friends. Hilary seemed distant, her face void of all emotion except a hidded depression and grief that was only visible to her friends. Nothing registered to her. Tyson couldn't bear looking into her face. He cleared his throat.

'Alright,' he said in a hard tone, 'Let's go see Voltaire.'

----

Kai and Tala were both fully awake now, but were very fatigued and still injured, with numerous cuts and gashes, that haven't been cleaned and dressed properly. The dark, freezing jail cell was dimly lit by a flickering light down the hall on the ceiling. An immensely rotund guard, dressed in a black uniform, strolled down the corridor, checking that the two teenage boys were still there and still alive.

'Oi! Tiny!' Tala called, 'What happened to Spencer and Bryan!'

The guard snorted at them then continued his procession down the hall until only his footsteps could be heard, echoing off the stone walls.

'Hey! I'm talking to you!' Tala called

There was no reply.

'Well there's a fine example of information gathering,' said Kai sarcasticly, 'call the big fat guy _tiny _and hope he's not offended, when he can clearly knows he's a big fat guy. Next time why don't ya just go; Hey fatty! Tell me where my friends are and I'll give you a pork chop!'

'What ever,' said Tala irritably.

He tugged at the chains that shackled his hands above his head.

'Forget about Spencer and Bryan,' said Kai ignoring the pain in his own wrists. 'We both know that they are either dead or they're free so there is no point in thinkig about it.'

'Then what are we supposed to do?' Tala demanded.

'Whatever we can to survive,' Kai replied simply. 'What I would like to know is how Boris survived that three storey fall in the factory.'

'That's a good question,' said Tala lying his head back, 'No one could survive a fall like that! It's impossible!'

'If it's impossible,' said a cold voice, 'Then how am I still alive!'

The two boys looked up and saw Boris standing at their jail cell, smiling at them mockingly. The boys felt anger and hatred boil inside of them.

'Honestly boys,' Boris Balkov said, 'We've had this conversation before and each time I give you the same answer... It's my business!'

'What do you want this time?' growled Kai murderously.

'It's training time again,' Boris said with a malevolent smirk.

He snapped his fingers and immediately, four guards entered the cell and un-chained the two boys hands from the walls. They both let out small hisses of pain as the dried blood cracked and seperated the raw flesh from cold steel. Kai felt one of his guards release him accidently. Kai grabbed this chance and kicked the other guard away He then launched himself on Boris, who was knocked flat on his back, with Kai ontop of him. Kai clenched his fist and puched Boris's face with all the strength he could muster. He struck the adult again and again, each time, yelling from exertion. The two free guards wrenched the slate haired teen off their boss on forced him ruthlessly down onto his knees. Boris got to his feet shakily. His red goggles completely smashed, his eyes and lip were beginning to swell and his nose had large ribbons of blood flowing from each nostrel down to his chin. Kai tried to get off his knees but the two gurads combined strength, was too much for him to over-power in his current condition. Boris spat blood out of his mouth and smirked at Kai.

'You'll pay double for doing that to me you little whelp,' his voice was low and icy.

He kicked Kai hard in his exposed stomach. Kai whooped in pain and doubled over. He raised his head weakly and glaired at the purple haired adult. His breath came out in short, sharp hisses. In the corner of his eye, Kai could see Tala struggling to get free also. Boris laughed then walked out, the guards forcing the two teenaged prisoners to follow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There we go. Another rubbish chapter written by me just to waste time... I love wasting time:P I am so sick! Thank you to all you people who actually cared! You guys rock! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been... um... sick and lazy to be perfectly honest. Not to mention writing my new story **Amity and Discord**. Well, please READ AND **REVIEW!** Catch yaz later! buh bye! luv from me!_


	5. Kai and Tala

_Hello peoples! Thank you to all you people who care about me coz I'm sick. The upside to this cold is that I get to stay home from school! heh heh heh.. plus I get to put up more chapters. You're gonna have to do alot of updating Charlotte! lol :P:) muah hah hah! Hope you're having fun at school!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The long black car drove slowly down the icy road towards a large mansion on the top of a hill. There was a unfriendly aura about it and as the car came closer, Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Ray, Max and Mr Dickenson felt the hairs on their nape stand on end. Hilary gazed at the building in resentment. She remembered once when Kai told her how much he hated that building and the person who owned it... his grandfather, Voltaire. Hilary felt nothing else but hate for that man and his house. It was as if, Kai's spirit was inside of her, watching through her eyes and giving her the strength she needed to continue searching for him, and not to give up on everything. Hilary had stopped crying now.

_I must be strong!_ she thought with increased detirmination. _I must be strong... if not for myself... then for Kai. I'm not going to be weak and I'm not going to give up! I will find you Kai, or die trying!_

The car drove up the long drive-way. Almost everyone in the car felt a drop in, the already frosty, temperature.

'Voltaire had better give us some answers!' said Tyson menacingly, pounding his fist into his palm.

'Well, if he doesn't... we always have... Plan B.' said Kenny patting his laptop gently.

----

Kai and Tala struggled every step of the way out of the underground prison. Boris glanced back at them loathfully. Oh how he hated these two boys. Kai most of all.

_If I didn't have my orders... I'd kill them here and now! _he thought, _They better turn out to be usefull!_

He wiped away the blood from his nose which Kai had just broken.

_Little roach!_

After a short time, Kai and Tala stopped struggling. They realised that they weren't going anywhere but where their captors wanted them to go. Tala couldn't help taking a jibe at Boris.

'How's ya nose feeling Boris?' he asked.

'I must have at least broken it,' contributed Kai, 'Though the way his face is structured, I'll bet its not even noticable.'

'If anything, you may have made him look prettier,' Tala added, 'Because there is no way you could do any more damage to a mug like that.'

Boris clenched his fists.

'Laugh while you can boys,' he said malevolently, 'It only means more pain on your part. In fact, I'm glad you aren't cooperating with us... because if you were, I wouldn't be able to see you suffer!'

'We'd die before we join you again,' Tala hissed.

Boris looked back and smiled sinisterly.

'I can only hope!'

_No, _Kai thought, _I promised Hilary I'd come back to her!...Hilary...oh how I miss you... I must get out of here!_

As if reading his thoughts, Tala gave Kai a reassuring wink.

'You'll see her again,' he whispered. 'Don't worry.'

Kai nodded.

Boris lead them through the upper hallways of the building. He came up to large closed metal doors. Two guards, who stood on either of the entrance, opened the large doors and allowed Boris and the restrained teenagers in. It was a beyblade training room, except it was different to others. There were only two beydishes and they were at least 5 or 6 metres wide, and completely stone. On the opposite side of the dish to Kai and Tala was a group of teenaged boys and girls all dressed in black uniforms with the red BioVolt insignia emblazoned on the backs of their shirts and jackets. Their eyes were all hollow and lifeless. Their spirits were completely stripped from them. They were mere pawns in Boris's plans. Kai and Tala were lead to the large beydishes. Their feet were chained and secured to clamps on the ground at each of the dishes.

Kai looked contemptuously down at the guard securing him. As the guard finished, Kai brought his knee up and kneed the man hard in the nose. There was an audible crunch and the man yelled in pain. Kai smirked. Tala let out an amused snicker. Boris cast a withering eye over the injured guard then turned his back on them. The guard got back to his feet and looked at Kai with hate.

'That's the second time I've injured you that way Ivan,' Kai said smirking in satasfaction, 'And the second time within the past forty-five minutes that I've broken some ones nose. Watch yourself next time Ivan, ya getting a bit sloppy.'

The guard named Ivan raised his clenched fist. Kai didn't move even an eye lid. He just continued to smirk into the angry Russians face. Ivan punched at Kai's face. It didn't hit him directly but the mans fist still nicked the teens chin. Kai' head jerked to the side. He shook his head, looked back at Ivan and continued smiling, as if he hadn't even felt it.

'That was it? Come on...'

The guard raised his fist once more.

'IVAN!' shouted Boris, not even turning around, 'That's enough!'

The man lowered his fist and spat out the blood that trickled from his nose and across his dry lips. He uttered something offensive in russian then walked away angrily. Another two uniformed men came up to each boy and placed small circular white stickers on their forehead, 2 on his neck and 2 on each arm.

_This is new... _Kai thought.

He looked over to Tala who seemed to share his confusion. Kai looked back to the stickers. He went to pull one off but some on behind him suddenly wrapped something around his neck. Kai choked for a moment the felt the person behind let go, but the object was still around his neck. A burning pain suddenly shot through him. He scrunched up his eyes and fell to his knees, resisting the urge to scream, with all of his will and might. Then the pain subsided. Kai opened his eyes and looked at his arms. A thin flourescent blue line was glowing on his arms, connecting the stickers to eachother then heasind under his clothes to the collar.

'What the hell...?' he exclaimed.

He went to pull off the collar but the second his fingers wrapped around the thick band and began to tug, Kai's body was filled with the exruciating pain again. He fell to his knees and held his arms tightly, then, like before, the pain disappeared. Kai looked over to Tala who was also on his knees and breathing hard.

'What the hell are these things Boris!' Tala yelled angrily.

Boris smiled.

'They are our newest inventions,' he said, 'Each time your beyblade is struct, you will feel that pain course through your entire body! If we can't break your spirit the old fashioned way, then we'll do it this way. You will be versing every single one of my young recruits here,' he pointed at the hollow mass of uniformed teens, 'win or lose, you will continue until you have versed them all! And if you don't fight, the collar will shock you until you do!'

'Cold bastard,' Tala muttered murderously.

_We wont be able to just run away the whole time, _Kai thought, _We don't run, but... how are we supposed to verse around forty people and win, with these stupid devices on us, zapping us everytime our blades are hit! It's impossible._

'You really have sunk to a new low,' Kai said loathfully.

'I try my best,' Boris said smiling. 'Have fun! I will enjoy watching this!'

'I bet you will,' said Tala angrily.

Boris smirked and clicked his fingers. A uniformed person came up to Kai and gave him a plain black beyblade and launcher with rip cord. Then gave another to Tala.

_We can't fight with these! _Kai though, looking at the black blank bit.

'Where are **our** blades!' Tala shouted to Boris.

'They are under-going numerous tests,' Boris said simply, 'They were almost as stubborn as you... almost!'

'Wait,' Kai looked at him, 'What do you mean _were_?'

Boris laughed.

'We have been able to make little replica's of both Wolborg and Dranzer!'

'No way!' shouted Kai

'You bastard!' Tala shouted, 'How dare you!'

'The replicas are obviously not as powerful as the real thing, but they still pack a punch.' Boris said with a tone of amusement, 'Each of your opponants here today have either a mini Dranzer or a mini Wolborg! If your damn bitbeasts weren't so god damn stubborn and resistant, the copies would be alot more powerful. Though it doesn't matter, once we break you, breaking your beasts will be a simple task!'

Boris turned his back on them and looked up to a glass observation window.

'Begin the experiment!' he called.

Behind the tinted glass, a scientist nodded and began pushing buttons on the control panel infront of him. Boris disappeared for a moment then re-appeared in an observation box to the side of Kai's beydish. Two of the hollow teens stepped up to the dishand faced Kai and Tala. They loaded their blades into the launchers and staired down their opponants through shaddowed eyes. Kai and Tala had no choice, they'd have to fight.

'Let the games begin!' Boris announced, laughing.

The loaded their launchers and released their blades with power and furiousity. All four blades were launched similtaniously.

_Just wait until I get my hands on you Boris! _Kai thought murderously, _You'll pay for this! That's a promise!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I hope you liked this chapter! Well I have to stay true to my word, next chapter will be a good one with no torture or blood shed rolls eyes lol. I cant help that I have a sadistic mind! Morbidness is my thing man! Please excuse all my spelling mistakes! Oh my throat, alright I'm so outa here! love yaz all! thank u to ya pplz who cared about me being sick, you're great! see yaz! xoxo_


	6. Voltaires Mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

_Okay Charlotte, its officially WAR! lol, i am determined to update faster than you! Muah hah hah! Oh yea, g-day every one! Wait, which story am i writing for again? Oh yea, never mind...I've writted three stories and I'm already confused...PATHETIC! lol Enjoy!_

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary was the first to exit the black car as it parked at the front steps to Voltaires mansion.

'Wait up Hilary!' Tyson called.

All the others seemed intimidated by the house. Hilary merely ignored the evil pressence that the others clearly felt. Ray was the next to follow Hilary then the others came.

'Jeeze,' said Tyson, 'It's a bit of a walk to the front door!'

Up ahead they saw two guards standing on either side of the front door. Over their heads was a roof, held up by large white and black pillars that were lined evenly along the side of the path.

'It's like walking though to a temple,' Tyson stated looking around.

'A temple would look and feel alot more welcoming and sacred,' said Ray smiling, 'But this place is just...'

Ray didn't know how to end it with the right words to describe exactly how it felt to him.

'Creepy?' Max offered.

Ray nodded, even though they all agreed creepy was an understatement.

The grounds where the snow parted and exposed the grass beneath, was all grey. Even the snow looked gloomy. The property seemed to be alot gloomier and darker than the rest of the town. The trees surrounding the house were dead and warped, with large hollows in them. Crows sat in the upper branches and watched the visitors sinisterly.

One crow cawed and Daichi grabbed Max fearfully, not taking his eyes of the black bird.

'I don't like this place,' he said.

'I know how you feel,' said Tyson.

He looed beside him to Hilary.

Her eyes still looked hollow and shaddowed. Her face was emotionless. This place wasn't scaring her at all! Tyson was confused.

'Hilary? Are you okay?'

'Yes,' she said blankly.

'Aren't you intimidated at all?' Kenny asked clasping his laptop as if it would protect him incase anything attacked them.

'No,'

Tyson, Ray and Max stopped and looked at eachother. Kenny, Daichi and Mr Dickenson stopped with them. Hilary halted then glanced back.

'Coming?' she asked.

Her tone was so hollow, without any tone or emotion.

'Are you sure you're alright?' Tyson asked again.

'I said I was fine!' Hilary's voice was suddenly angry.

'We're worried about you Hil!' said Ray in concern.

'Don't be.'

'You haven't said a single word since we first got here!' Max added.

'How are we supposed to not worry about you when you seem so distant and depressed?' Tyson asked.

'I'm fine!' Hilary repeated.

'Hilary,' said Mr Dickenson politely, putting his hand on her shoulder, 'The boys do have a point. We are concerned for you.'

'Let it go!' Hilary said angrily. She brushed away the elders hand impatiently, 'I said I'm fine! So drop it!'

Hilary turned her back on them.

'We're trying to help you!' said Tyson angrily, 'Stop acting so much like Kai!'

Hilary snapped. She rounded on the and grabbed Tyson by the collar pulling him close to her face. Tyson wasn't intimidated and hid his shock from her actions well. His face was hard and stern. Hilary was furious and breathed hard.

'Just shut up Tyson!' she growled. 'Kai needs my help and I-'

'DON'T make the mistake in thinking that you are the only one who wants to sav Kai!' Tyson cut in.

His tone was angry. The others could only watched with held breath. Hilary's hangs were still clasped firmly on Tysons shirt. She was noticably smaller than Tyson but it didn't seem to matter to her.

'Kai is our friend too,' Tyson continued, 'We want him back just as much as you do, so stop acting selfish and thinkng that you are the only one who cares because you're not! We are all in this together, we're a team! You aren't alone Hilary.'

Hilary's hands began shaking. She lowered her head so her fringe fell over her eyes. Her trembling hands released Tysons shirt then fell limply to her side. Two clear watery trickles came down her cheeks from her hidden eyes.

'I'm sorry...' she whispered.

The others smiled at her.

'It's alright Hil!' said Ray.

'Yea, we'll find Kai,' said Max.

Hilary nodded numbly. Tyson nodded then walked upto the front door. The two guards stopped him. They said something to him in Russian.

'Huh?' Tyson looked at them in utter confusion.

The guards said something to eachother then turned back to Tyson and spoke in English to him through heavy accents.

'Halt.'

'Who are you?'

_They're like twins! _thought Tyson, _Nerds..._

'We're here to see Voltaire.' said Mr Dickenson. 'It concerns his grandson Kai.'

The man on the right took out a walkie-talkie. He spoke in Russian to it. There was a moment of silence.

_I wish I could speak Russian, _Tyson thought resentfully, _Then I'd know exactly what they're saying!_

A voice came back on the walkie-talkie... in Russian of course. The guards nodded then opened the doors.

'Lord Voltaire wil see you shortly,' said one of them.

The G Revolutions team entered the large house and looked arond in awe.

'It's like the Taj Mahal in here!' exclaimed Tyson.

A person suddenly walked. It was Voltaire. He looked at the bladers and their manager in loathe and disdane.

'To what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?' he asked rudely.

'We are here concerning Kai,' said Mr Dickenson firmly.

Hilary, Tyson and Ray noticed are small look of shock which was quickly hidden again.

_He knows something! _they thought similtaniously.

'Is there anything that you know that could help us to find him?' Mr Dickenson asked.

'Hmmmm...' Voltaire thought for a moment, 'Nope. Nothing that the police wouldn't have told you.'

'So you have no idea where he was taken?' Kenny pressed, 'If he was spotted, a piece of ripped clothing, any clues, if he had any enemies here who'd want to hurt him?'

Voltaire laughed.

'Enemies! I am one of them! But no, I don't know where he is and there haven't been any clues reported that I know of. Now if thats all you people want then get the hell off my property.'

'That's not all!' said Hilary hotly, 'You know something! I know it! You're lying to us!'

Voltaire looked at her contemptuously.

'You have some nerve saying that to me,' he said dangerously, 'Don't you think I'd want to get as many people as possible to look for my grandson?'

'You don't give a rats ass about Kai!' said Tyson angrily.

'Tyson!' Mr Dickenson tried to intervene but failed.

'If you cared so much about Kai then how come you haven't televised his disappearance!' Tyson continued hotly, 'After almost four friggin months you've said nothing to the press! No one knew he was even missing!'

Mr Dickenson and Kenny were dumb-shocked by Tysons outburst. The others all looked at Voltaire angrily, wanting answers.

'Tell us what you know!' said Hilary, 'If you really cared about Kai you would tell us so we could find him!'

Voltaire cast a hateful look at them all.

'You all have some nerve coming into my house and accusing me of with-holding information that could lead to my stupi-ahem grandsons discovery. I have my reasons for not telling the press and it quite frankly is none of your business what I do! Now... I suggest you all get off my property now before I have you arrested for tresspassing! Get out of my sight.'

He turned his back on them and walked away.

'Hold it!' Tyson yelled, 'We're not finish-'

Three guards suddenly stood infront of him, holding guns in their hands but pointing them at the ground.

'Lord Voltaire said leave!' said one of them menacingly.

Tyson looked at them with contempt and watched as Voltaire disappeared down a hall. He growled then spun on his heel and headed out the door.

'Let's go!' he said angrily.

Hilary was just as mad. She had half a mind to chase after the evil man but her common-sense over-rode the rash decision and she followed Tyson out. The others followed them quietly.

Once Voltaire saw the black car drive away, from his window, he picked up a phone beside him and dailed a number. There was a small pause then the person on the other end picked up.

'Boris, it's me,' he said, 'I've had a few unexpected guests here today. I will be coming to the abbey tomorrow evening.'

_'Yes sir!' _said Boris on the other end.

Voltaire hung up the phone.

_It's a shame, _he thought, _Too many people will notice if those meddling twits go missing or turn up face down in a ditch. But I have to get rid of them! Or they'll ruin everything!_

----

Mr Dickenson had booked them all into a hotel room. They brought their luggage up and dumped it in the living room. Tyson looked around and saw Hilary leaning on the railing of the deck. Tson walked out onto the deck and leaned beside her. Ray joined them. They looked out over the edge. It was a four storey drop to the fluffy snow carpeted ground.

'Voltaire definately knows something,' said Tyson finally.

'He knows where Kai is,' said Ray.!

Hilary nodded.

'Why isn't he helping us?' she asked, 'I know he hates Kai, but they're still family!'

'No,' said Ray shaking his head, 'Kai is Voltaires adopted grandson, he only used Kai for his power. There was no affection or blood bond between them, and even if there was, I doubt Voltaire would even care.'

Tyson clenched his fist and growled in frustration.

'Oh I could just kill that wrinkled old cocky bastard!' he said menacingly.

Ray smiled.

'Your use of language has been very... colourful today Tyson,' he said.

Tyson smirked. Something came to him.

'I have an idea!' he said excitedly.

'This is a first, said Hilary looking at the navy haired teen.

'Let's keep an eye on Voltaire!' Tyson said, 'He's bound to go see Kai eventually! So when we see him leave, we'll just follow his car and he'll lead us straight to Kai!'

'Unless Kai is in the house,' said Ray. 'In which case Voltaire may not even leave. Or he might not go see Kai for a few days.'

Tyson scratched his head in frustration.

'Don't say that! You're wrecking my idea man!'

'Okay okay,' said Ray smiling, 'We'll go keep an eye on Voltaires place. But lets not get the others involved in this. We don't want them to get in trouble incase we're caught, and besides, three people are alot harder to see than seven!'

'And Mr D would skin us alive if he found out what we were up to!' Tyson whispered.

They smiled in similtanious agreement. They'd seen only a tip of Mr Dickensons anger after they'd got back into the car and left Voltaires place. The whole time Tyson hadn't even paid attention to the elder.

'So it's agreed,' Tyson whispered, 'Tomorrow morning, we'll begin operation _Spy and Rescue_!'

'Wow, there's a name with alot of thought put behind it!' said Hilary sarcasticly.

Tyson made a little figity frustrated motion with his han then walked off for dinner. Ray and Hilary looked at eachother and smiled.

'It's nice to see you smiling again,' he said kindly.

Hilary realised it was the first time she'd smiled for a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she'd smiled. Ray grinned then left, walking after Tyson. Hilary remained on the balcony. She looked into the sky. It was a clear sky tonght with only a few scattered fluffy clouds which were lined with silver from the moon. Stars were scattered infinitly across the sky.

_I'm getting closer to finding you Kai... _she thought, _Soon... we'll be together again!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow... thats the longest and BORINGEST(is that even a word?) chapter i've written so far...cooooooool, lol. So sleepy, oh so very very sleepy. And calm down Char! Jeeze! The smut will be near the end...maybe lol. muah hah hah! I told yaz there's be no blood shed in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter. Bweh heh heh. Please review! REVIEW my crappie story, pleeeeassee! I need to know what to change so its not so bloody boring! any way, i'm so outa here... my bed calls to me! so long mates!_


	7. Balkov Abbey

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

_I haven't worked on this story for a while! Hey everyone! This is the morbid chapter now, remember? This chapter has violence, so the next one will be okay and relatively violence-free. Enjoy if ya can!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously**_

Hilary looked into the sky. It was a clear sky tonght with only a few scattered fluffy clouds which were lined with silver from the moon. Stars were scattered infinitly across the sky.

_I'm getting closer to finding you Kai... _she thought, _Soon... we'll be together again!_

_----_

Normal POV...

Tyson chewed on his pillow. He slept blissfully on the lounge room couch. Daichi and Kenny were asleep on the floor in the room with him. Max was also asleep in an armchair with a blanket over him.

'Hmm... no granpa, don't take the cookies...' Tyson grumbled.

A smile spread across his face and he chewed on his pillow some more. Hilary and Ray stepped over Kenny and Daichi and reached Tyson. Hilary shook him.

'Tyson? Tyson!' she whispered.

Tyson grumbled incoherently then continued sleeping. Hilary tried again but came up whit the same result. Before the urge to kick the nazy haired teen overtook her, Ray seemed to sense and put a hand on her shoulder taking over. He leaned down next to Tysons ear.

'Tyon, Daichi is taking the last cookie!' he said.

He pulled back quickly, just avoiding getting head butted by Tyson who sat up quickly, fully awake.

'N-'

Hilary slapped her hand over his mouth before he could wake anyone. She and Ray looked around nervously. Kenny grumbled quietly and Max stirred. They watched the blonde haired blader with held breath. Max wrapped the blanket over his shoulder and remained asleep. Daichi hadn't even moved and continues snoring. Hilary and Ray let out a breath of relief. Tyson pulled Hilarys hand off his mouth and rubbed his eyes.

'What time is it?' he asked sleepily.

'Keep it down!' Hilary whispered.

'Five am,' Ray said quietly.

'FI- ahem, five am!' Tyson whispered incredelously. 'You guys can't be serious?'

Hilary gave Tyson a withering look.

'Of course we're serious!' she whispered impatiently, 'Now hurry up and get dressed! We need to leave!'

Tyson swallowed under her glare and nodded obediently.

----

Kai and Tala sittng limpy, propped up against the wall in their cells again, their hands shackled above their heads. They were totally exhausted and were in incredible pain. They had no energy left from all the battles they had fought. The beyblades that had been assigned to the the day before were both, to their great relief, destroyed by their opponants after the boys could no longer attack. They were able to pass out afer that. Boris had been furious. Kai and Tala's spirits were still holding strong stubbornly. Kai awoke weakly. He glanced sideways to Tala. He was still unconscious. It hurt even moving his eyes. Kai groaned in pain. Blood was escaping from a wound above his eye-brow, from inside his own mouth and from numerous injuries, new and old which had re-opened during the battles. He felt the hot, scarlet liquid trickle lightly over his split bottom lip.

_What happened? I... I can hardly remember anything... I feel... so weak..._

Broken fragments of yesterday's battles began to come back to him. He flopped his head back and gave a weak laugh.

_My spirit... it's still intack... Heh... I bet Boris was real... pleased about that!_

The smile disappeared from Kai's face. He gritted his teeth and looked over to his red-haired friend.

'T-Tala!'

Kai's voice was hoarse and his throat stung with each word and each breath. Tala stirred then awoke with a hoarse moan. Tala was also greatly injured and didn't move. The pain was just too overwhelming for either of them to bare. Tala spat out blood and put his head back grunting painfully. A small smile crossed his face.

'How many... battles did you... win?' he asked.

Kai smirked.

'All... except the last one.'

'Same...' Tala replied weakly, 'Looks like... it's a draw again! I'll win... next time though!'

'Not.. gonna happen!' Kai replied feebly.

They heard footsteps eching through though the prison. They recognised the sound of the stride immediatly. Boris walked into view. He stood outside the cell and looked down at them.

'You're awake at last,' he said silkily, 'It's about time.'

Kai and Tala glared loathfully at him. Kai grinned malevolently.

'You cover your rage well Boris,' he said, 'I'm surpised you're not in here with the whip, beating us because our souls are still with us. You continue to surprise me!'

Boris clenched his teeth then smiled sinisterly.

'It doesn't matter,' he said, 'You're pathetic spirit can't hold on forever! I can already see the early signs of its departure. Your eyes, both or your boys eyes, the light is fading from them. I also noticed in your blading, you were alot slower than usual, and tired fastr than usual, or was that just due to the collars?'

Kai and Tala growled angrily at him. They both still had the collars on their necks but the stickers and lines on their arms were gone.

'Give us back our personal beyblades and we'll show you just how _**departed** _our spirits are!' Tala growled

'Unless you're scared of course,' Kai added. 'You're not scared are you Boris?'

Boris sneered at them.

'Me? Scared of two half-dead punk teenagers?' he laughed, 'I don't think so!'

'Then prove it,' Kai said. 'Give us our blades back!'

'I'm not that foolish Hiwatari,' Boris said coldly, 'If I did that we could lose Dranzer or you could release it again, and we can't have that now can we? Wolborg is just as valuable. There is no way I am going to allow you two to ruin my plans when I have come so far already!'

'We've already ruined all your plans in the past,' Tala said, 'We'll do the same this time. It doesn't matter if you have Voltaire backing you.'

'We beat him before too,' said Kai.

'You honestly think you can beat us this time when there are two **Losers** backing the whole opperation?' Tala asked smirking. 'If you ask us, you haven't really come far at all.'

'It's been over three months and you still can't break our spirits,' said Kai, 'You've come to a screaching halt. All you've done is kidnap us and make mini **weaker** versions of our bitbeasts.'

'Weak is an understatement,' Tala added. 'I've battled amatures with more power! That was supposed to be your super army that you're going to take the world over with? Please, that Ming-Ming chick had more power than the lot of them!'

Boris chuckled softly.

'You fools,' he snickered, 'Those idiots aren't a part of the army! They are the test squad! They test all new equipment incase there are any flaws that could harm or potentially kill our soldiers. The test squad teenagers are expendable. We can afford to lse them!'

Kai and Tala looked at him in disgust.

'That's sick!' said Tala angrily.

Boris shrugged.

'I will leave you two now,you've wasted enough of my time,' he began walking away then stopped.

He looked at Kai and smirked.

'Oh yes, try and make yourselves look presentable, your grandfather, Master Voltaire is coming to see you both in a few hours. Bye boys.'

Tala and Kai looked at eachother.

'Voltaire is coming here to see us?' Tala asked.

'Strange,' said Kai quietly. 'I wonder why?'

----

Hilary, Tyson and Ray snuck quietly to the barred gate surrounding Voltaires mansion on the top of the hill. The sun tipped over the horizon casting a soft rose pink and baby blue light over the town. Two guards wearing thick black snow coats stood at the front of the gate to the drive way. From where they were behind a snow covered bush, Ray saw guns in their belts. Hilary patted him on the shoulder and pointed at the house. Ray and Tyson looked in the direction she'd pointed in and saw a person climbing into a limo. It was Voltaire.

'What kind of weirdo is awake at this time of the morning?' Tyson asked.

'Some one who doesn't want to be seen,' said Ray watching closely, referring to both Voltaire and themselves.

'How are we going to keep up with him?' Hilary asked, 'He's in a car! We're on foot.'

'They'll have to drive really slowly,' said Ray, 'Look at the road, there's around a foot of fresh snow covering. We'll be able to keep up as long as we're quick. And if we do get left behind, we'll just follow the tyre tracks in the snow. There aren't very many cars on the roads this early. It's almost barren. Here he comes.'

The limo drove down the driveway and out the gates which were held open by the two guards. The limo drove onto the rode, and like Ray had said, it was driving very slow. The three teens ran along side it, keeping out of sight.

----

Hilary and Tyson were getting really tired and were already lagging behind Ray.

'Come on you two!' he called back to them. 'We're behind the car!'

'Aren't you getting tired Ray?' Tyson asked.

'No,' he said honestly.

Hilary was behind them all. She fell in the snow breathing heavily, unable to go on. She suddenly felt some one pick her up onto their back. It was Tyson.

'Tyson? what are you doing?'

'Getting you to Kai! He'll kill me if he found out you collapsed in the snow and I didn't help you!'

Hilary smiled, 'Thank you! But arent you tired!'

'Yep,' he said,

'Hey you guys, look!' said Ray.

They looked ahead and saw the limo turn into a off-track street into a dark dead forest. The teens followed it until they saw a large building up ahead. The car went through some barred gates which closed behind it. There was a large sign which made Ray and Tyson stop in shock. In large bold letters, it said the words **BALKOV ABBEY**.

'No way!' Hilary heard Tyson say.

'Balkov Abbey? What's the big deal? What is this place?'

----

Kai and Tala waited until they heard brisk heavy footsteps coming down the hall. Voltaire suddenly appeared at their cell. He looked furious. Kai looked at him reproachfully.

'How did you do it!' Voltaire barked at him harshly.

'I don't know what you're on about old man,' said Kai honestly.

A guard opened the cell door and Voltaire walked in. He grabbed Kai by the throat and pulled him up to his feet. Kai felt like yelling in pain. Voltaire released hold of his throat and thrust him against the wall. Tala went to kick the evil Russian but the man kicked the red-haired teen in the stomache. He undid Kai's wrist chains from the wall so he would stand up straight, but Kai's wrists were still shackled together.

'Don't lie to me!' Voltaire said murderously. 'Tell me! How did you contact them!'

'Contact who!' Kai demanded.

'You better stop playing dumb with me boy!' said the adult.

'I'm not playing dumb with you, you stupid old man! I think senility has kicked in finally!'

Voltaire clasped his icy hand around Kai's throat again and squeezed. Kai gasped for breath, grabbing his grandfathers arm with his bound hands.

'How did you contact your friends! That old fool Dickenson and all those little beyblading friends of yours came to see me! There's no way they could have know unless either you contacted them or they contacted Russia! Now tell me Kai, why would they contact Russia in search of you?'

Kai's lungs felt like they were going to split. Tala had been restrained by guards. Voltaire, inraged by Kai's silence, began lifting the slate haired teen off the ground with incredible strength for an old man. Kai felt his feet leave the floor.

'All those bladers form that G Revolutions team and that Hilary girl are here! Tell me WHY!'

_Hilary is here! _Kai thought in shock, _No! It's dangerous! She shouldn't be here! Not her or the others!_

Kai was beginning to lose consciousness. Voltaire was squeezing the life from him!

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN! lol, I'll leave it there because my show is on! please review! oxoxox Tory!


	8. Into the Abbey

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

_I can't even remember the last time I updated this! I've been working on Killer Camp too much, lol. Oi! Peoplz who haven't read Killer Camp, read it! It's my fave story! You'll prob think I'm a really morbid and sadistic bitch but meh. I love horrors and fanfic doesnt have enough beyblade horrors! I hope yaz enjoy because I didn't even bother planning this chapter._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

They looked ahead and saw the limo turn into a off-track street into a dark dead forest. The teens followed it until they saw a large building up ahead. The car went through some barred gates which closed behind it. There was a large sign which made Ray and Tyson stop in shock. In large bold letters, it said the words **BALKOV ABBEY**.

'No way!' Hilary heard Tyson say.

'Balkov Abbey? What's the big deal? What is this place?'

-

Kai's lungs felt like they were going to split. Tala had been restrained by guards. Voltaire, inraged by Kai's silence, began lifting the slate haired teen off the ground with incredible strength for an old man. Kai felt his feet leave the floor.

'All those bladers form that G Revolutions team and that Hilary girl are here! Tell me WHY!'

_Hilary is here! _Kai thought in shock, _No! It's dangerous! She shouldn't be here! Not her or the others!_

Kai was beginning to lose consciousness. Voltaire was squeezing the life from him!

----

_**Normal POV...**_

Max began to stir, coming gently out of his dreams into consciousness. His eyes opened slightly and staired at the smooth white ceiling. The lighting was dull as the clouds outside blocked out the sun. He blinked a few times then ran a wearyhand through his blonde hair. His neck felt stiff from sleeping upright in the armchair all night. He masaged it and rolled his head looking at his watch. Six twenty five. Too early. He noticed the bare couch where Tyson had been sleeping and the empty areas on the ground where Ray and Hilary had been.

_That's strange, _he thought standing up and yawning. _I know Ray and Hilary are early risers but Tyson? His wake-up time isn't for another 4 to 5 hours!_

He flexed his arms and back then walked around the hotel room looking for his friends. After he'd checked all the rooms he got anxious.

'Tyson? Ray? Hilary?'

Max didn't really worry about waking the others with his loud voice. Tyson, Ray and Hilary were all missing.

'Tyson! Ray! Hilary!'

Daichi and Kenny awoke with a start at his sudden outburst. Daichi looked around in a daze, looking hardly conscious then slumped back into his pillow. Kenny sat up and rubbed his eyes. He placed his clean glasses back on and looked at Max puzzled. Max was checking under benches.

'Maxy?' he asked sleepily, 'What's wrong?'

He began to yawn.

'Ray, Tyson and Hilary are gone!' said the blonde urgently.

Kenny took a sharp intake of breath making him inhale too much air and cough when his filled lungs wouldn't accept it.

'I can't find them anywhere!' Max continued.

Kenny got onto his knees and crawled over to Daichi, whose face was buried in his pillow, shaking him urgently.

'Daichi! Daichi!' he said loudy, 'Wake up!'

A faint groan came from the young red head.

'Why...' came his barely audible and muffled reply.

'Tyson, Ray and Hilary are missing!' Max called.

Daichi brought his head up quickly and felt it connect with something hard above him. He clutched the back of his head and heard Kenny groan in pain.

'Damn Kenny! Who knew your head was so hard!' Daichi complained.

The brunette was holding his forehead painfully, fortunately for him, his glasses had not been broken. Max thought about seeing if they were okay for about one second then decided to go wake Mr Dickenson. He dircted himself to the elders closed bedroom door and slammed his clenched fist repetedly and loudly on the door.

'Mr D? MR D! Wake up!'

Max continued pounding the door until the stout old man opened it sleepily. He adjusted his glasses and looked down at the culprit who had awoken im from his pleasant slumber.

'Max? What on earth-'

'Ray, Tyson and Hilary are gone!' Max interrupted before Mr Dickenson could give him a lecture.

The elder looked at him strangely, as if he had not heard right. Surely Max was jesting, but the look on the blonde teens face told otherwise.

'Gone?' Mr Dickenson repeated in shock, 'Gone where?'

'I don't know,' said Max, 'I woke up this morning and they weren't here.'

Mr Dickenson was speechless. Kenny thought for a moment.

'I think they went to find Kai and Tala,' he said, still massaging the lump which head formed from his and Daichi's collision.

'They can't just leave here like that!' said the elder in a part cross, part sad and part worried tone. 'They don't even know their way around! It's a dangerous world we live in! Oh dear, oh dear! We must go and find them!'

Max, while Mr Dickeson had been talking, had already gone and put some warm clothes on. He looked at the other impatiently.

'Come on you guys!' he said sternly, 'They might need our help out there!'

Kenny, Daichi and Mr D all agreed with him and left to get changed. Max looked out the window at the overcast sky.

_Man you three, _he thought nervously, _I hope you didn't go back to Voltaires alone! Please be alright!_

----

Ray and Tyson couldn't look away from the sign. They had been hiding in the bushes for at least ten minutes now. Hilary was growing impatient. What was the big deal with this old building? Ray and Tyson knew all about it though. Balkov Abbey. This place was Balkov Abbey! A place where nightmares and fears are brought out and its as close as any living person will ever get to hell.

_Of all the places in the world, _Tyson felt a chill sweep through his body, though it had nothing to do with the frosty temperature, _Why here?_

'Kai and Tala must be here,' said Ray quietly, 'Why else would Voltaire come here? Kai and Tala used to be a part of this place until they escaped. Voltaire swore he'd make them pay for betraying him. Remember?'

Tyson nodded numbly and clenched his teeth. Hilary, as tired as she was, got off Tysons back and walked infront of the boys, looked at them with fearful anger.

'What is the big deal with this stupid place!' she asked angrily, 'And more to the point what does it matter! Kai is in there! And he needs our help!'

They both looked at the girl with anxious eyes.

'You'd better pray to God that they aren't in there Hil,' said Tyson quietly.

'Do you remember Boris?' Ray asked.

Hilary remembered the man bitterly. He was the one responsible for her parents death. Of course she remembered him. Noting the look on her face, Ray continued.

'Well, along time ago, before we met you, Boris and Voltaire were in charge of this place. Kai, Tala, Spencer and Bryan were all soldiers here and they were treated cruelly. They were forced to become the best beybladers in the world. They were beaten, starved and treated like animals. Boris and Voltaire were training an army of the best bladers in order to take over the world. Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer were a part of that army. They managed to keep their minds through the experience, but most of the children sent their, became mindless drones, only able to follow orders, no matter how inhumane, dangerous or unacceptable they may have been. Many of the children there died. Too depressed or weak to carried on, they were either beaten to death, starved or took their lives by their own hands. Our friends managed to escape, but not before they were mentally scarred. I think that's why they act the way they do, always wihdrawn, not wanting to show true feelings. They have been brought up like that and it must be hard for them to change but its obvious they've all come a long way from when we first met them.'

Tyson nodded. Hilary didn't know how to feel. She felt a mixture of anxiety and worry but then also happy at the fact that Kai and the others had come so far. The internal battle of emotions finally won, in favour of her grief and worry.

'Why are we still standing here!' she asked angrily, 'Get up! We have to get the guys out of that horrible place! They could be dying! Get UP!'

'Okay okay!' said Tyson urgently, 'Just keep your voice down Hil! We don't want to be found and captured!'

Hilary nodded and pulled them impatiently. Ray and Tyson were a bit hesitant then they finally swallowed their fear moved.

_Hilary is lucky, _thought Ray, _It must be nice not to know about the horrors inside of that abbey. I remember when Kai told us about it. That was the first time I ever saw fear break his intrepid face. For some one like Kai to be afraid of what is inside of that building, it must truely be horrifying to people like us._

The three teens crept up to the iron bars that surrounded the building. Hilary could feel the temperature drop. It was colder and had a darker aura arround it than Voltaires house did. Nothing could be heard except for the occasional distant and barely audible scream. The air seemed still and not a bird made a sound nor did the softest of breezes rustle through the frozen and dead trees of the large forest.

Tyson gripped one of the frosted iron bars with a gloved hand.

'How are we supposed to get through this?' he asked, his voice hardly above a whisper.

Ray smiled and pulled out his beyblade, Drigger.

'Do you think after standing up to a few bullets our beyblades wont be able to saw through some rusted bars?' he asked.

Tyson smirked and loaded Dragoon into its launcher. Hilary didn't have time to waste. The two boys launched their beyblades similtaniously. They began to saw through the bottom of the bar whilst Hilary squeezed her thin frame through the narrow spacing. She waited on the other side as the two beylades cut straight through the bar then returned to their owners. Ray and Tyson put their blades away then used all the strength they could muster and bent the bar out of the way then entered the compound. Tyson looked at Hilary in amazement.

'I can't believe you were actually able to fit through those bars! You're so thin! You'd make a great robber or theif or something like that!'

'I prefer to be on a cops good side Tyson,' she said, 'Unlike you.'

Tyson smirked and scratched his head.

'Oh come on! I was cranky and those cops back home were being dickheads!'

'You almost attacked them with a metal pipe!' said Ray smiling.

'Just because they almost ran over Dragoon with their car and said it was a stupid toy.' Hilary continued, looking at him pityingly.

'You're just lucky Kai was there to stop you,' Ray finished, his voice trailed off.

Hilary cleared her throat and blinked away a tear.

'Well lets go! We aren't helping anyone by just standing around here!' she walked towards the large building.

Ray and Tyson had to run forward and pull her down behind a bush before a passing guard near the abbey saw her.

----

_Hilary! Why did you come to Russia!_

Kai thought this as Voltaire gripped his throat with a vice like grip. His anger and rage boiling over.

'Let him go you bastard!' yelled Tala angrily.

Tala's sudden outburst made Kai snap back to his senses. With all the strength he was able to locate in his weakened body, he brought both his legs up and kicked the old man with ferocious force, directly in the chest. Kai was released immediately. He fell on his back painfully and took deep, greedy lung fulls of air then began to cough violently. Voltaire was knocked back in the cell bars, completely winded and almost killed.

_Damn, _Kai thought, _A little harder and he'd be dead!_

Voltaire coughed and breathed deeply. Boris, who had just arrived on the scene, was by his side in a second. But Votaire was barely audible under Kai's coughs and breathless gasps. Kai could feel the back of his throat sting and a copper taste just tweaked his mouth. His throat was torn on the inside, not enough to me deadly but enough to put him in immense pain. He groaned and breathed hard as the coughing died down. Voltaire looked at his grandson reproachfully. Kai returned the cold glare. Tala was still held back by the guards, who were just able to hold the red head down.

'You will pay dearly for that,' Voltaire whispered murderously to Kai.

Kai rolled onto his stomach and got onto his feet weakly. He had no chance of escape, the exit was guarded by Boris and five guards, besides, even if he did escape the cell, how long would it honestly take for them to catch up to him in his condition? Kai stood his ground still panting slowly. Voltaire stood up and shook Boris off. He straightened himself and maintained his ominous composure, fixing his clothes and hair.

'Boris!' Voltaire snapped, not taking his eyes of Kai's crimson orbs.

The russian looked at his master, awaiting orders.

'Yes sir?'

'Take Kai to the post,' an evil smiled etched itself onto his whithered face, 'He is to stay there until he swears his loyalty to us. You know exactly what to do.'

Boris smiled and looked at Kai.

'Swear... my loyalty... to you!' Kai asked hoarsly.

He spat at Voltaires feet contemptuously.

'I'll die... before that happens!' he finished.

'Then,' said Voltaire turning his back on the slate haired teen, 'You will die at the post!'

'Can I really sir?' asked Boris hopefully.

'Do what you do until he swears loyalty,' Voltaire replied, 'If he dies before that happens like he claims, then what do I care? He will no longer be a thorn in my side!'

Voltaire walked out of the cell without another word, throwing one last malevolent look at his grandson. Kai gritted his teeth.

'No! Not the Post!' yelled Tala, 'Kai! Get out of here!'

Kai took one step but his legs gave way and he fell. The guards caught him and dragged him away. Kai was barely conscious.

_Hilary... I'm sorry... I didn't come back to you... like I had promised... I'll miss you... But if by some miracle... I escape Hell, I will watch over... and protect you for all eternity..._

----

Max, Kenny, Daichi and Mr Dickenon sat in the black car, driving around the town looking for their friends. They pulled over numerous times to ask padestrians but no one knew anything. Mr Dickenson had decided to inform the Russian police.

'I hope we find them,' said Kenny anxiously.

The driver of their car pulled up to another person on the street and questioned them about the missing boys.

'I hope they aren't in any danger,' Max said quietly.

'We all do,' said Mr D gently. 'All we can really do is pray.'

'Mr Dickenson,' called the deep voice driver in a strong russian accent. 'This man has seen your missing children.'

All the people in the back suddenly leant over the seets to see the man outside. He was quite stout, had grizzly white hair and a matching beard.

'Where!' Max asked urgently.

The driver asked the man the question in their native tongue. The man replied in russian also and pointed dow the road, indicating where to go. Having his say, he bid the people in the car a farewell then walked away.

'He say he saw two boys and a girl running down the northern avenue bordering the forest around half an hour ago.' The driver told them.

'Take us there immediately!' said Mr Dickenson urgently, 'If we find them there then I will make sure you are rewarded handsomely!'

The driver complied and the car drove as fast as the thick snow would allow.

----

Ray, Tyson and Hilary had made it upto the main building successfully without being seen. Ray erased all there footprints incase some one saw them, grew suspicious and sounded the alarm. They snuck quietly around the base of the abbey until they came to a set of grills at the bottom of the wall. It looked like a prison window. There were only three bars, around 5 inches apart and an inch thick. Ray and Tyson took out their beyblades and launched them. It would be a simple task removing these bars.

After ten minutes, all three bars came off easily. Hilary went to climb through but Tyson and Ray held her back.

'Maybe you should wait here Hil,' said Tyson, 'Just incase Kai isn't there and we're risking our lives for nothing.'

'It'd be safer if you stayed out here,' Ray agreed.

'Forget it,' said Hilary stubbornly, 'Kai is in there, I can feel it! And he needs me! You two can stay here if you want but I'm going.'

Without another word she slid through into an empty and open jail cell. Ray and Tyson hesitated. They looked at eachother and then followed her reluctantly.

'I wish I had no idea on how terrible this place is,' mumbled Tyson, 'Maybe then I'd be as arrogant as her.'

Ray gave a half-hearted smile.

'You and me both pal,' he whispered.

They both slid in and landed on the concrete floor. The prison was cold and had thick air. It smelled of death and decay. Hilary felt frozen. This place was worse than she had first interpreted. Tyson walked infront of her and out of the cell. He glanced back.

'You can still go back if you want,' he whispered to her.

Hilary put on a strong face and walked out behind him with Ray. Though she stayed between the two boys, not wanting to leave their sides for a second. They walked down the deserted halls until a sudden noise came from a cell beside them. Tyson and Ray clapped a hand over Hilary's mouth before she had time to scream. They stood infront of her and looked into the darkness on the jail cell, their eyes still not accustomed to the dull lighting. A pair of icy fierce yet dull blue eyes looked at them.

'What... what are you doing here!'

Tyson and Ray looked at the person with shock.

'T-Tala?' Tyson stammered.

As their eyes grew more acute in the darkness, the red haired teen's form began appearing. Hilary clapped a hand over her own mouth in horror. He was in terrible shape, surrounded by dark stains were blood had once pooled. He had numerous injuries and dried blood was caked over his flesh and clothes. Tyson and Ray ran over to the cell bars. Hilary behind them.

'Tala!' called Tyson in a forced whisper. 'Are you okay! What the hell happened to you!'

'It doesn't matter,' he whispered hoarsly, 'But you three need to get out of here!'

'T-Tala?' Hilary whispered looking at the small patch of fresh blood away from Tala near another set of opened chains, also caked with dried blood, 'W-where's Kai?'

Tala looked at her sadly. His next few words made Hilary's heart skip a beat.

'If he's lucky,' he whispered, 'Dead. If not, then he's at the Post,'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yay! Hey peoples! I am feeling all better! I'm as happy as can be! Except for that stupid Josh thing. My friend Chris is teaching me to play the electric guitar! Yay! I'll be an emo punk rocker chick! Well not completely emo, lol. I even hve my own guitar, heh heh heh! Well anyway, I have made a new story for those of you who don't know, it's called Killer Camp(its not really that new) and its a horror/romance. Oh yea and my other horror/drama called Vampyric Blood Lust, please read and review! oh and please ignore all my spelling mistakes, i don't have spell check on my laptop! Well I'll catch yaz later! Bubiiazz!_

_xoxo Tory!_


	9. The Post

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

_Sorry thatI haven't been working on my stories for a while but I've been too busy to update or even type out the chapters. I've finally found time today, yay!! so I hope u enjoy!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

The driver asked the man the question in their native tongue. The man replied in russian also and pointed dow the road, indicating where to go. Having his say, he bid the people in the car a farewell then walked away.

'He say he saw two boys and a girl running down the northern avenue bordering the forest around half an hour ago.' The driver told them.

'Take us there immediately!' said Mr Dickenson urgently, 'If we find them there then I will make sure you are rewarded handsomely!'

The driver complied and the car drove as fast as the thick snow would allow.

-

'Tala!' called Tyson in a forced whisper. 'Are you okay?! What the hell happened to you?!'

'It doesn't matter,' he whispered hoarsly, 'But you three need to get out of here!'

'T-Tala?' Hilary whispered looking at the small patch of fresh blood away from Tala near another set of opened chains, also caked with dried blood, 'W-where's Kai?'

Tala looked at her sadly. His next few words made Hilary's heart skip a beat.

'If he's lucky,' he whispered, 'Dead. If not, then he's at the Post,'

----

**Normal POV...**

"Th-the post?" asked Hilary with dread, "What's that?"

Tala looked down to the floor.

"That's the last place you'll ever want to end up," he replied.

Tyson released Dragoon and the beyblade instantly broke the chains which held Tala's hands above his head. He grunted with pain as his wrists hit the floor limply, still enclosed in the tight clamps which were attached with dried blood.

"Sorry." Tyson muttered.

"Forget about it," Tala said not getting to his feet, "You all need to get out of here now! Before some one comes down and see's you."

"I think he's right," said Ray, "Let's take Tala back to the hotel and then come back for Kai."

"I am not leaving with out Kai!" Hilary growled. "Where is he? Where is that Post thing? Tell me!"

Tyson and Ray lifted Tala to his feet and held his arms around their necks, supporting him.

"If you go there you'll be killed," said Tala, "I'll go,"

"In your shape?" stated Tyson, "I don't think so."

"What is this Post thing any way?" asked Ray.

Tala sighed deeply.

"The Post is a large stone pillar," he said finally, "It is solid rock and has a clamp on it where our hands are shackled so that we can't run away. When you're there, you are beaten, whipped, tortured and tormented until you are either unconscious or dead. Many kids have lost their lives there and the rest of us are forced to watch as a warning to who ever is planning on escaping or disobeying orders. Boris takes pleasure in being the one in charge of the torture and usualy deals it out himself. I have no doubt he is torturing Kai especially slow at the very moment. When you're chained to that Post, you can feel death in the room. You think every single time, 'I am the next one to die. It's my turn now' and you actually pray that it is your turn to die. You pray and beg for death but I have learned that if you wish for death then you will live. Those who fear death are the ones that die."

"Have you been on the Post before?" asked Ray softly.

"Three times," Tala replied, "I am still recovering from the injuries I recieved there from four weeks ago."

Hilary was shaking.

"Where is it?" she asked fearfully, yet her detirmination reigned.

"It's in the Grand Hall a level above this," Tala replied, "Why?"

"I'm going to find Kai," she said turning around.

"Hil no!" Tyson ran forward and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" she said angrily. "I have to save Kai!"

Tyson looked back at Ray.

"Look after Tala," he said, "I'll go with Hil and we'll go get Kai."

"Shouldn't Hilary stay here instead?" asked Ray nervously.

"No!" she said stubbornly, "I'm going!"

"Okay okay keep your voice down!" said Tyson.

He turned to Ray.

"Sorry but I don't really feel like arguing with her when she's like this" he said apologetically, "We'll be back."

"You fools!" said Tala as they headed for the cell exit, "You don't even know where the Grand Hall is! If you're captured, you'll find yourselves chained up right next to Kai!"

"I'll find him," said Hilary confidently, "We have a bond. I know he's still alive and I know we'll save him!"

"I sure hope your right," Tala said.

He sighed.

"The Grand Hall is up the stairs and the large door at the end of the tunnel to your right. Be careful because if you're caught, you'll find yourself up there next to Kai."

"Make sure you hurry Tyson," Ray said, "I wont be able to get Tala and myself out of that window quick enough if we are found."

Tyson and Hilary nodded then ran out of the jail cell and down the hall, leaving their friends behind.

----

Boris brought the whip back and cracked it again. Kai felt the seering pain cut his cheek this time but still did not scream. His hands were shackled to the Post above his head. His legs couldn't hold his own weight and were bent slightly, with his feet almost flat on the ground. Blood seeped from a deep gash on his forehead and trickled over his closed right eye. He glared at Boris with eyes blazing with his loathe and contempt. Boris noticed the death glare and smirked, once again striking Kai with the whip. Kai's shirt was torn and in shreds, though still half covered his scarred chest. Kai looked around the hall.

The large room was filled with kids and teenagers. Many were the mindless drones Kai and Tala battled, but the majority was of scared looking kids who looked at Kai with fear and sympathy. They had all looked up to him and Tala at one point or another, for being the only ones brave enough to resist Boris and Voltaire. Now, they were still looking up to him, but the term had an all new meaning as he looked over them from on top of the platform on which the Post was situated. He and Tala were their inspiration, the proof that they had a chance at living through this hell with their minds in one piece, the light at the end of the tunnel if you will. Kai felt a burning guilt inside of him. He usually didn't care about how other people felt, but he knew what all these kids were going through and related to them. He didn't want them to go through the years of torture and torment that he did. He didn't want to lose any more friends.

Most of the friends he had made in the abbey before he escaped, were dead. They had either been killed by the harsh tyrants Boris and Voltaire, or they commited suicide. Refusing food and starving to death, or taking their life with their own hands. They needed to escape the torture, the torment, the pain of this place. He guessed that was why he was so reluctanct to become close to Tyson, Ray, Max, Daichi, Kenny... and even Hilary. Her least of all. The ones he cared about the most, usually were the first to go, besides Tala. Being in this abbey, growing up and knowing nothing but pain and suffering, and never knowing real happiness, was enough to make Kai try to kill himslef many times... only to be stopped by Boris, a guard or Tala every single time. He told himself over and over again he wanted to die, that he was a coward, that he was pathetic, until he finally became tired of crying. Though, even to this moment in time, he never stopped telling himself those three things. He wanted to die... He was pathetic... He was a coward...

As Kai looked over the sea of disappointed and terrified faces, he had another thing to add to that list... failure. Boris turned from Kai and address the main group.

"You see what happens if you dare to cross me or Lord Voltaire?" Boris's voice echoed over the silence. "You end up like Kai here! If you think you are in the good books and that this wont happen, you're dead wrong! Voltaire ordered this upon his own grandson! So what makes the rest of you insects so special?"

'_Insect...'_ Kai thought of each word which had been yelled at him and burned into his memory.

"You're all nothing but dirt to us!"

'_Dirt...'_

"You're only purpose is to follow our orders and be the perfect soldiers!"

'_Perfect soldier... no.' _Kai looked at Boris's back, "WE AREN'T SOLDIERS!"

The words roared from his mouth. Boris flicked around in anger. The kids and teens all turned their attention to him fully.

"We aren't your fucking soldiers Boris!" Kai yelled. "Our purpose is not to take your orders! We have all different purposes for our existance and none of them are to follow you and that old, grey haired bastard! We can do what ever the hell we want! I know for a fact my purpose isn't to follow you, mine is to kick your arse and kill you! That is my purpose! My promise... my destiny! And you can guarantee I will live long enough to fulfil it!"

Kai noticed many of the kids expressions had changed. They looked inspired and the remnants of their fighting spirit was rekindled. A few of the mindless drones regained life into his eyes and watched Kai. Boris glared at Kai loathfully.

"How dare you?" he growled, "You really think you can resist me and Voltaire?"

"I know I can," Kai replied, "And stop hiding behind the shadow of that old man! It's pathetic. _Lord Voltaire and I, Lord Voltaire and Boris, me and Voltaire,_" Kai mocked in a contemptuous voice, "It's pitiful. You run and hide behind the old relic all the time."

Boris gritted his teeth. Small sniggers were barely audible and were silenced as the whip cracked against Kai's flesh again. Kai clenched his teeth then smiled.

"Oh, have I hit a nerve have I Boris?" He asked, spitting bood from his mouth at the evil Russians feet. "You're not going to throw a tantrum now are you?"

"Insolent little bastard!" Boris disregarded the whip and punched Kai in the cheek.

Kai's whole world spun. His head pounded and the pain from his left cheek ran through his entire head. It took a moment for his vision to straighten out. A new ribbon of blood, flowing over the old one which had begun to dry up. Kai looked at the floor as the drops of scarlet liquid dripped onto the floor below him.

'_Why aren't I dead yet?' _he thought, '_Blood loss... disease... starvation... any other person would be dead by now. If God loves us all... then why does he permit us to suffer? Why wont he let me die? Why wont he save us and heal our pain? In the Bible... it says God created the world in six days and used the seventh day to rest... instead... he should have used that day for compassion.'_

Boris took Kai by the jaw and forced him to look back at him.

"That's all you are Kai," he said darkly in a low tone, "All bark... no bite. You little worm. I am so glad you aren't agreeing to join us. If you did, then I wouldn't be able to kill you! I can though, but first I'll make you suffer."

Kai sniggered and spat blood in Boris's face.

"You've been doing that since I was three years old."

Boris let go of the teen and wiped his face reproachfully, walking behind the Post to a table out of Kai's sight. He layed the whip down and picked up a lethal silver knife. He walked back out to the front of the platform and smirked at Kai.

"Well then," He said softly, "If it's been that long then let's finish it."

----

Hilary and Tyson both stopped. The words 'We aren't your soldiers' echoed through the corridor to the Grand Hall.

"That was Kai!" said Hilary urgently.

"Come on!" Tyson pulled her forwards. "He needs help."

Hilary ran in front but felt Tyson jerk her back before she could reach the door.

"What are ou doing?!" she asked angrily, "You just said Kai needed our help!"

"If we go bursting into the hall we'll be caught straight away," Tyson replied, one of his rare wise moments taking full affect, "We'll go in through there."

He pointed up to a ventilation shaft.

"Oh yeah, the good old ventilation shaft entry," Hilary commented unhelpfully, "So original."

"It works doesn't it?" asked Tyson already pulling off the cover. "Come on! Hurry up."

Hilary walked over and accepted Tyson's boost, entering the shaft.

"This is disgusting," her soft voice commented disdanefully from inside the small, square passage.

Tyson shook his head and lifted himself up, with the cover, into the hole.

"Honestly, I don't know what Kai see's in her," Tyson whispered to himself.

He felt Hilary kick him in the back.

"I heard that." she hissed.

Tyson smiled sheepishly then reclosed the shaft entrance. They clamboured through the passage and towards the end in the Grand Hall.

----

Boris held up the glittering blade for all the teens and kids to see.

"You will all witness the consequences of insolence and disobedience!" He proclaimed. "You will all watch as Kai dies!"

He turned his back on them and turned back to Kai, a grin playing upon his thin lips.

"Scared Kai?" he asked softly.

"Why would I be afraid of what I have longed for since I was a child?" Kai asked darkly. "Even though I no longer long for death, I still don't fear it. I have only one fear, and death is not it."

Boris snickered.

"Are those your final words?" he asked. "Looks like you're finally at the end of the road."

"Looks like it," Kai repeated.

Boris raised the blade. Kai lowered his head and close his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

'_I'll miss you Hilary...'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heh heh heh, you think I'm killing Kai but you'll be pleasantly surprised. Like I would, I LOVE HIM!!! lol_

_He might get seriously hurt though, I don't know. so please review and tell me what you think!! oh and please excuse spelling errors. I type too quick and cant be bothered going through the whole thing to see iof i have made any mistakes. laterz!!_

_Torz xx_


	10. Capture and Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

_I am so sorry I havent updated in such a long time!! SORRY!!!! I bet you're all pretty mad at me huh? Well at least I'm updating now instead of a year from now!! lol. I guess I better start updating the other stories too hay? lol. Happy New Year for tomorrow!! I'll be out getting drunk with Ms Hiwatari:P_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Tyson shook his head and lifted himself up, with the cover, into the hole.

"Honestly, I don't know what Kai see's in her," Tyson whispered to himself.

He felt Hilary kick him in the back.

"I heard that." she hissed.

Tyson smiled sheepishly then reclosed the shaft entrance. They clamboured through the passage and towards the end in the Grand Hall.

-

Boris held up the glittering blade for all the teens and kids to see.

"You will all witness the consequences of insolence and disobedience!" He proclaimed. "You will all watch as Kai dies!"

He turned his back on them and turned back to Kai, a grin playing upon his thin lips.

"Scared Kai?" he asked softly.

"Why would I be afraid of what I have longed for since I was a child?" Kai asked darkly. "Even though I no longer long for death, I still don't fear it. I have only one fear, and death is not it."

Boris snickered.

"Are those your final words?" he asked. "Looks like you're finally at the end of the road."

"Looks like it," Kai repeated.

Boris raised the blade. Kai lowered his head and close his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

'_I'll miss you Hilary...'_

_----_

**Normal POV...**

Tyson scrambled quickly behind Hilary, his mind racing. He couldn't let Hilary go any further. He knew she was a tough girl but she was no match for even the weakest of soldiers from this abbey. She didn't have a beyblade, she hardly knew how to fight... she'd but cut down in an instant if they engaged in a fight with the enemy.

_'If anything happens to Hilary then not only will Kai kill me, but I'll never forgive myself. I have to stop her. She is going to hate me for this.'_

"Hilary!" Tyson whispered urgently.

Hilary looked around and gazed at him in confusion. He had his ear pressed firmly against the bottom of the vent.

"Come here!" He continued. "I think you need to hear this!"

Hilary made an ungainly turn in the confined space and crawled over to him.

"What is it?!" She asked.

Tyson raised his head and pointed down. "Listen."

Hilary looked at him curiously for a moment then lowered her ear to the floor, pressing it down hard.

"Tyson? I can't hear any-urh!"

Tyson struck her lightly in the back of her neck, knocking her out cold. A handy trick he had learnt from his Grandpa.

"Sorry to do this Hil," He whispered, lying her down so she'd be more comfortable. "This is the safest place for you right now. I just hope when you get up you'll be smart enough to escape. Kai and I will come back for you by hen though... hopefully. Sorry."

He crawled gently over Hilary's limp body and scurried quickly down the vent.

_'I really hope I did the right thing.'_

**----**

_'This is where it really ends...' _Kai thought.

"See you in Hell Kai!" Boris hissed.

Time seemed to pause. Boris had the deadly blade directly above Kai's head in allignment with the back of his neck. The masses of terrified and shocked adolescent soldiers watched with bated breath for the final blow. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the still was broken as Boris thrust the blade down to end Kai's life.

"NO!"

Boris felt something jagged tear into the flesh of his hand. He dropped the knife and swore vehemently, searching for his attacker. Kai's head shot up. Dancing hypnotically in front of him was a familiar white beyblade, its edges sullied with scarlet blood and guarding him from further harm. Boris clutched his bleeding hand and looked around the sea of surprised faces. His eyes widened in amazement at the sight of the beyblades owner. Kai followed his line of vision and felt horror grip him. Tyson was standing at the back of the crowd, his rip cord and launcher still in his hands, looking angrily at the platform and Boris.

"Dragoon! ATTACK!"

Kai saw the beyblade take off and start attacking Boris mercilessly. The attack ring cutting through his clothes and slicing open the flesh. Boris roared in anger and tried batting the blade away.

"Get him!" Boris ordered, pointing at Tyson.

Only the mindless drones among the teens made a move to obey their master, advancing apon Tyson.

"Tyson!" Kai roared, "Get out of here!"

Tyson neetly kicked away a soldier and started running up towards the platform, dodging, punching, kicked, kneeing and elbowing all those that tried to stop his progression. He bounded up onto the platform and commanded Dragoon to attack Boris repetitively. Tyson was already at his friends side, pulling at the chains which bound him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kai growled angrily.

"Saving your sorry arse!" Tyson replied. "Fucking chains!" He growled, pulling harder at the shackles.

Kai suddenly kicked out at him. Tyson dodged and Kai's foot made contact with the stomach of one of Boris's soldiers. Tyson immediatly set back to work at the chains.

"Thanks." He said briefly.

Tyson suddenly released the chains and ruthlessly kicked another drone right off the platform, noticing for the first time he was outnumbered one to a hundred, or including the reluctant soldiers, one to a thousand! His eyes darted over to where Dragoon was attacking Boris, the evil man far enough away at the moment.

"Dragoon!" Tyson called. "Free Kai!"

The white blade immediatly stopped its assault on Boris and struck the chains binding Kai, instantly releasing him. Tyson quickly caught Kai as his knees buckled, throwing one of his friends arms over his shoulders and supporting him. Boris did not waste the moment he had in the break of the onslaught. He was instantly barking commands at the adolescent audience.

"All of you! Get him! NOW!"

Slowly, the other teens advanced on the two bladers.

"Get him Dragoon!" Tyson shouted as the blade turned on Boris again. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Kai said wearily. "You're supposed to have a plan! Didn't you think this through at all?"

"Sort of." Tyson said sheepishly. "I'm a big picture guy, not a detailed guy. The plan was get in, save you, get out."

"Way to go Genius." Kai said dryly.

He took his arm off Tyson's shoulder and stood up straight, then took up his fighting stance as the army approached. Tyson followed suit.

"You think we'll make it out of this alive?" Tyson asked timidly.

"Doubt it." Kai said darkly. "Tyson..."

The bluenette looked at his friend.

"Thank you."

Tyson was surprised by that. He smiled cheerfully.

"No worries!"

A thin smirk appeared on Kai's face.

----

Hilary groaned and opened her eyes groggily, the back of her neck kaining. She sat up slowly and ducked her head a bit so it didn't collide with the vent ceiling. She suddenly remembered what happened and her features darkened evilly.

"Fucking bastard." She whispered. "I will kill him."

She got onto her hands and knees and crawled as fast as possible down the shaft towards the Grand Hall, anxious, not only to rescue Kai, but to wrap her hands around Tyson's throat and throttle him senseless. She could hear noise coming from ahead, Boris's voice standing out over them all.

"GET THEM!" He was shouting, "Keep them alive though! I want to kill them personally!"

Hilary clapped her hands to her mouth as she arrived the end of the vent and looked throught the grills Tyson had replaced. He and Kai were standing up on a platform, surrounded by hundreds of uniformed teenagers, all trying to capture them. Kai and Tyson were holding up well, but they and Hilary knew that it wouldn't last long.Hilary turned around and raced back the way she came.

'_I have to get Ray!' _She thought desperately, _'Kai and Tyson need help! I must get him! I have to get Ray! Oh God, please protect them!'_

----

"How much longer are you going to wait?" Ray asked Tala. "We have to get you out of here so we can treat your injuries."

"What about the others? I can't just leave them here."

"I know... but if I get you out, I can come back and help them."

Tala looked at Ray, his icy blue eyes burning into the raven-haired teen. Tala's stare was unnerving but Ray did not show weakness. If he showed weakness then Tala would not leave. He would think Ray too unfit to help the others effectively.

"You all came on a suicide mission." Tala said darkly. "You should never have come here."

"Sorry Tala." Ray said "But we didn't really have a choice. What would you do if two close friends of yours suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth and then you found them in here?"

Tala smirked.

"Probably the same thing you guys did." He said slowly. "Except all of you still have reason and will to live. Kai and I have spent the last couple of weeks, hoping that that day would be our last and that the suffering would finally be over. Even if the both of us make it out of this alive, it will never be over for us. There are other branches of BioVolt and other abbeys. Voltaire is still out there and has many friends that he could hire to hunt us down again."

"Stop it." Ray's voice was harsh and commanding. "You sound like you've already given up Tala."

Ray fixed his amber eyes on the Russian, staring at him angrily. Tala was slightly taken aback by the tone of his voice but smiled softly.

"You're right. What the hell was I thinking?" He stood up shakily.

His wrists caused him great agony, the dried blood which glued the severed metal shackles to Tala's wrists cracked slightly, allowing the wound to seep scarlet again. Tala ignored it and slowly moved his broken body alongside Ray.

"Let's get out of here." He said, already feeling weary.

Tala stepped gently onto his left foot and hissed in pain.

"Is your ankle alright?" Ray asked, holding his arm lest he stumbled.

"Broken." Tala said shortly. "Has been for fair few weeks now. Forget it. Lets go."

Ray admired his detirmination and helped him over to the open cell grills. Tala cast his eyes back down the hall.

"What?" Ray asked.

"Wolborg."

"We'll get it back Tala."

The red-haired Russian nodded. Ray cupped his hand then boosted Tala up out of the open window. Tala climbed through and dragged himself through the pure white snow, staining it with blood from his injuries. It felt like knives were slicing at his skin as the snow touched the flesh where his tattered clothes had exposed it. Tala ignored the cold and turned back to wait for Ray. The raven haired teen was about to jump up when a shout behind him mad him stop.

"Hey! Get that kid!"

Ray looked around and saw two, bulky, uniformed guards running towards him. Ray took up his fighters stance and in a matter of seconds, both guards were lying senseless at his feet. He jumped up and grabbed the edge of the window, climbing out gracefully. The moment he was standing, he pulled Tala to his feet and started to trot as fast as his companions injuries would allow, towards the opening in the fence.

"We have to go! Now!"

----

Hilary found herself almost at the stairs that lead down to the prison cells. She ran quickly but felt a huge weight knock her sideways, crashing her frail body against the stony wall. She looked up at her attacker in panic and saw several uniformed teenagers. Their eyes were dull and hollow and their faces were completely void of any emotion. The lights were on, but no body was home. Hilary made to run away but they quickly pinned her to the wall.

"Lord Boris will like you." The female drone said in toneless voice. "You will be punished for coming here."

Hilary felt her panic mounting as one of the soldiers contacted Boris through an earpiece.

----

Dragoon had finally returned to its masters hand. Boris had hidden himself behind a wall of teenagers, letting them take the hits intended for him. Tyson growled and reloaded Dragoon into its launcher, then pulled the ripcord as hard as possible. The blade flew out, injuring and knocking out soldiers left right and centre.

"We can't keep this up Kai!" Tyson said, starting to feel the very first signs of fatigue. "There's just too many!"

Kai was even worse off than Tyson. He kicked a soldier in the face harshly and turned to his friend.

"I know. Try and hold out as long as possible!"

Boris was completely separated from the mel'ee when a voice came through on his earpiece.

_"Master Boris. We have located another intruder. A female. What do you wish us to do with her?"_

Boris thought about it for a moment, a plan forming in his mind.

"Put her in the Solitary Confinement cell. Make sure she isn't seen by anyone!"

_"Yes sir."_

_'A female intruder?' _Boris thought with an evil smirk. _'Must be Tachibana.'_

Tyson quckly summonded Dragoon back and shoved the blade into his pocket before it was trampled and completely destroyed. Tyson backed up so he and Kai were back to back. Kai, he noticed, wasn't looking to good. He had around a dozen re-opened wounds and was breathing raggedly. One soldier finally got through his defences and dealt Kai an agonising punch to the cheek. Kai stumbled sideways and was instantly siezed by the other teens. Tyson turned in alarm.

"Kai! Ugh! What? No! Get off me you bastards!"

Two soldiers had grabbed Tyson by the arms and were finding it increasingly difficult to maintain a good hold of him. Another boy grabbed Tyson around the neck from behind him and kicked in the backs of his legs. Tyson fell to his knees painfully and felt his arms forced around behind his back. The whole time he struggled, not once making it easy for the enemy. He swore colourfully at them and head-butted many in the stomach then his hands were tied and he was completely restrained. The teenagers not holding the two boys dispersed and made room for Boris. The violet haired russian strode forward and stopped before them, his face, arms, chest and calves viciously cut and bleeding.

"Damn Boris," Tyson said smugly, "You look like shit."

Boris kicked the teen harshly in the face. Tyson turned his head enough to make Boris miss the main of his face, catching the side of his head instead.

"Ow."

Kai struggled against his captors to try and get at Boris but it was in vain. Boris turned his attention to the boy he'd almost killed.

"Don't think this changes anything Kai." Boris sneered. "You are still going to die for your disobedience. Only I have thought of a more painful way to do it."

He chuckled softly. Kai glared at him.

"Great." He said sarcastically. "Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?"

"Any reason you haven't already kiled me yet?" Tyson asked, his head still spinning from Boris's kick.

"Oh I just like you too much." Boris said cheerfully.

"Oh goody." Tyson said dryly.

"Cut the crap Boris!" Kai said venomously.

"You really want to know how your going to die?" Boris's voice contained almost unbridled amusement. "I'll tell you."

Kai and Tyson both listened silently.

"The answer to both your questions." Boris announced. "Tyson, I am going to make **you **kill Kai!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_I am sorry about the wait!! for all of you!! I bet you're all pretty pissed off hey? lol. Sorry!!! At least I updated:D_

_Happy New Year everyone!!!!  
xoxoxoxo_


	11. Solitary Confinement

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_Hey all, I am updating ALL my stories:) many of u may not care but I really need to do it so... yea. Enjoy if u can..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Ray looked around and saw two, bulky, uniformed guards running towards him. Ray took up his fighters stance and in a matter of seconds, both guards were lying senseless at his feet. He jumped up and grabbed the edge of the window, climbing out gracefully. The moment he was standing, he pulled Tala to his feet and started to trot as fast as his companions injuries would allow, towards the opening in the fence.

"We have to go! Now!"

--

Hilary found herself almost at the stairs that lead down to the prison cells. She ran quickly but felt a huge weight knock her sideways, crashing her frail body against the stony wall. She looked up at her attacker in panic and saw several uniformed teenagers. Their eyes were dull and hollow and their faces were completely void of any emotion. The lights were on, but no body was home. Hilary made to run away but they quickly pinned her to the wall.

"Lord Boris will like you." The female drone said in toneless voice. "You will be punished for coming here."

Hilary felt her panic mounting as one of the soldiers contacted Boris through an earpiece.

--

"Any reason you haven't already killed me yet?" Tyson asked, his head still spinning from Boris's kick.

"Oh I just like you too much." Boris said cheerfully.

"Oh goody." Tyson said dryly.

"Cut the crap Boris!" Kai said venomously.

"You really want to know how your going to die?" Boris's voice contained almost unbridled amusement. "I'll tell you."

Kai and Tyson both listened silently.

"The answer to both your questions." Boris announced. "Tyson, I am going to make **you **kill Kai!"

----

**Now...**

Kai and Tyson were speachless. Boris was apparently really pleased. Tyson was the first the shatter the silence.

"Dude," He said, still slightly shocked, "You are one, seriously fucked up fruit loop. That, is never going to happen."

"We'll see." Boris said still maintaining a smile. "We'll see... Take them to the prison hold. Put Tyson in the cell right beside Kai's and set them both up with the rustiest sets of shackles we have! Nothing but the best for our guests."

"You're too kind." Tyson said sarcastically.

Boris smirked then back-handed Tyson across the face. Tyson felt blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Kai fought against his holders but the wounds that Boris had inflicted earlier had sapped him of all his strength.

"Stop it!" Kai roared. "Let Tyson go! Let him go and I'll... I'll join up with you again!"

"NO Kai!" Tyson's voice was sharp and demanding. "Don't you dare!"

Kai looked at his friend whose nose and mouth dripped a scarlet ribbon. Tyson's eyes were fierce.

"Don't sink to their level! You're better than that! I don't give a fuck about what happens to me, as long as my friends don't have to go through torture and torment! And thats exactly what you'll get if you rejoin them Kai! Besides, do you really think that purple haired snake will just let me or the others go unharmed? Since when has he ever been true to his word? I mean, didn't he say once that he was going to kill you? Well that was a lie. He's still too pathetic to even do that. He needs me to do it for him!"

Kai staed at Tyson for a moment, completely taken aback by the navy haired boys outburst. Tyson had never been really wise, but this time, he was thinking more than Kai... for once. Kai smirked and Tyson smiled back. Boris had reached the end of his patience. He kicked Tyson again in the head but this time hard enough to knock him out. Tyson hung limply in the grasp of his captors and Kai glared at Boris.

"So what is it Kai? Are you going to rejoin us?"

"I will rejoin you," Kai said, "So long as I kill both you and Voltaire before I do. Hows that? Otherwise... I'd rather die."

Boris shrugged but was obviously pleased by his decision. He turned to one of the drones at his side and whispered something to him. He scribbled something on a piece of paper then gave it to the soldier. The mindless teen nodded and went over to Tyson, slipping the piece of paper into his pocket and removing his beyblade before handing it to Boris. Boris then returned his gaze to Kai and smirked evilly, putting Dragoon into his pocket.

"Fine with me. Tyson will carry out your execution as soon as I give the word."

Boris nodded to his minions who held the two boys and they began to drag them away. Kai still struggled against their hold, hoping one would lose grip so he could wrap his hands around Boris's throat. Tyson's limp form was carried away between two soldiers, he looked like a corpse. Kai stared at his friend for a moment then turned his attention to Boris's retreating back.

"Just how are you going to make Tyson kill me?"

Boris stopped. He turned to face Kai with a vile smirk plastered on his twisted face.

"You will find out soon enough Kai."

Kai clenched his teeth then allowed the mindless soldiers to lead him away. He could hear Boris's malevolent sniggers echo through the grand hall.

----

Tala and Ray stumbled through the cold snow. The russians wounds had re-opened and his blood sullied the pure, icy powder. Ray tried his best to keep Tala walking upright but he was so badly tortured that it was an almost impossible task. They easily slipped through the hole in the fence and were heading down the drive, back towards the roads into town. They were almost to the road when Tala suddenly collapsed, his pasty flesh was almost as white as the snow and his lips a ghastly shade of blue.

"No no no! Come on Tala!" Ray urged, pulling at his arm, "Come on! Get up!"

Tala struggled but brought his hands under his chest and pushed himself up slowly, panting raggedly. He had well passed his limits and was being fueled by nothing but pure detirmination and obstinacy. Ray felt a high admiration for the red-head. After all he had been through, months of torture, he was still stubborn enough to defy his own body's need to give up. Ray pulled Tala's arm over his shoulder and supported him, constantly feeling Tala slip or his knees buckle.

"Thank you..." Tala said wearily.

"Don't worry about it." Ray replied, "That's what friends do for each other. I just hope that Hilary, Tyson and Kai are alright.

----

"URHH!!! We have searched everywhere for them but haven't found them yet!"

Daichi flopped back into the seat of the limo after his little outburst.

"They'll be around here somewhere." Max said calmly, trying to remain optimistic.

Truth be told, Max wasn't even convinced by his own words. It was as if Tyson, Ray and Hilary had completely disappeared off the face of the earth! No one else had seen them at all. Mr Dickenson was looking flustered and worried, his brow sweating despite the bone chilling weather. Daichi's eyes looked glassy. Max put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. It'll be alright Daichi."

Daichi sniffed and scrubbed his eyes.

"Hey!"

Max, Daichi and Mr Dickenson looked over to the russian driver. He pointed out the front window.

"Are they two of your friends?" He asked in his rich accent.

Max, Daichi and Mr D followed his finger and saw two familiar boys stumbling through the snow. Max leapt off his seat and stuck his head through to the front of the limo, grinning widely.

"IT'S RAY!" He yelled, making the driver wince at how loud he was, "AND HE HAS TALA WITH HIM!!"

"Pull over please!" Mr Dickenson called.

----

Tala and Ray cautiously watched a limo approached.

"I hope to God that isn't Voltaire in that car." Tala whispered.

"I don't think we'll be able to escape him if it is." Ray said.

"We'll cut into the woods," Tala replied, his weary mind trying to remained focussed. "They can't follow us with the car and knowing Voltaire, he'll only have three guards and his driver."

Tala's knees buckled again and Ray fell to his knees along with him. Tala felt the soft snow freezing his cheeks again and he glared hazily as the limo came closer.

"It's pulling over," He grunted to Ray, "Get out of here before you're captured too."

"But what about-"

"Think about it!" Tala said harshly. "What's better? One person being caught? Or two? Beat it!"

Before Ray even had the chance to stand up, a loud, bubbly voice roared at them.

"RAY! TALA!"

"Max?" Ray asked, looking aroung at the limo which had parked on the snow-covered curb.

The ecstatic blonde boy errupted from the car and ran over to them, skidding to a slippery halt in front of them, almost slipping and falling on his rump.

"Ray! Where have you been?! Where are the others? Tala!!! You're safe! Oh my God what happened to you!?"

Max got on the other side of Tala and helped support him, draping one of the russians arms around his neck. Daichi had appeared in front of them as if by magic.

"Where's Tyson?" He asked, looking around nervously, "And Hilary and Kai?"

Ray and Tala gritted their teeth.

"We had to leave them behind." Ray said quietly.

"Leave them where?" Max asked.

Tala felt the energy draining quickly from him but answered. "Balkov Abbey."

----

Hilary had fought tooth and nail to try and escape but her captors but to no avail. She'd injured them numerous times, scratching their faces with her nails and making them bleed but they didn't even flinch. It was as tough they had no feelings, no sense of pain and no will of their own. They were just marionettes.

They had dragged her through the stoney halls of the abbey, making sure she was seen by no one. When ever an adult guard came walking pass, they would stuff her into the nearest room or cut down another hall. She thought it was really odd behaviour but not odd at all if their master, who she assumed was Boris, had told them not to let her be seen. This thought caused her no comfort and made her even more nervous.

Hilary took note of her surroundings and noticed that the hall was getting steadily more and more unkept. Dirt and dust brimmed where the floor met the walls, the occasional mouse would scamper pass and the smell of the air was stale. Huge spider webs grew, long abandoned and desintegrated at the softest touch. They hung dead and limp, not swaying or moving. Hilary felt a shiver course through her veins and began struggling again with renewed efforts.

The soldiers ignored her and eventually came to a stop in front of a heavy, metal door. The door had a handle with a large lock and a small, lockable slide lid at the very bottom but that was all. The female soldier opened it and Hilary was scared of what she saw. Beyond the door was a small, dark room. It was 2x2 metres and there was only a set of heavy metal chains. The walls were an almost black, grey colour and ancient webs grew from the ceiling, like silky curtains. On the floors and walls were darker coloured stains. It was blood from past residents. The stains were everywhere, there were even a few that were almost perfect hand prints, pressed against the walls and sometimes dragged down. Some of the blood marks were almost half the size of the box like room.

"Oh no," She whispered, "There is no way I am going in there!"

The two boys who held her arms behind her started to force her into the room. Hilary put a foot against the door frame and pushed against them.

"NO!" She screamed, "Please stop it! Let me go!"

The female drone suddenly drove her elbow down hard into the spot between Hilarys ribs and stomach, making the wind leave her lungs and causing her to whoop in pain. Her foot fell off the frame and the boys forced her into the small room.

"No!" She screamed again, trying to regain her breath.

She felt the boys pull her hands back and felt one of the metal shackles close on her small, soft wrist. Hilary began screaming again. The female soldiers hand suddenly shot out and grasped Hilary by the throat. Hilary coughed and looked into her eyes and face. She had such hollow, emerald eyes and long, straight black hair. Her features were merciless and so cold.

"Be quiet." She said in a emotionless tone. "People mustn't know you are here."

Hilary choked against the girls crushing grip. Hilary was positive the girl couldn't be more than 17 years old. The boys looked around the same age. Hilary felt the other shackle clamp down a lock into place. The boys released her. Hilary tugged at the chains but they were strong and firm.

"W-where am I..?" Hilary gasped out.

The girl released her throat and watched silently as Hilary fell to her knees and held her throat, coughing harshly.

"Solitary confinement."

"Why am I here?" Hilary asked, "Why aren't I in a regular cell? What's your name, who are you?"

"My... name?"

The emerald eyed girl actually thought about the question. Hilary noticed the girls eyes flash once but then turned into their dull lifeless orbs.

"That is irrelevant." She replied finally.

With that the girl and two boys closed the door, throwing Hilary into total and all consuming darkness. The brunette heard a key scrape in a lock and realised she was trapped.

"Let me out!" She screamed, kicking her unrestrained feet against the door.

Though unknown to her, nothing but the quiet, dull thud of her pounding feet could be heard on the other side of that thick metal door.

----

Kai was forced down into the underground dungeons. The soldiers were already clicking the rusted shackles onto Tyson's wrist, having gotten there before Kai and his captors because Tyson was still out cold. The bluenette was sitting upright but slumped against the wall, his chin resting limply on his chest. Kai entered the cell beside his friends and felt two people pulling his arms around and clamping the shackles onto him. He wasn't making it easy for them, kicking, punching and head-butting anyone who was holding him. One of the boys had finally had enough and drove their knee into Kai's stomach. Kai was winded and stopped struggling momentarily, just long enough for the soldiers to get the restraints on him. They pushed Kai down to the ground and exited the cell. Kai saw the one who'd kneed him throw him an apologetic look then exit too. Kai saw the other soldiers, the ones who had no minds of their own, scanning the other cells and Kai suddenly knew why. Tala was no where to be seen. He smiled. Tala had escaped. One of the drones pulled out a radio and contacted Boris.

"Master, the other prisoner is gone. Tala Valkov is not here."

_"WHAT?!"_

Boris's voice echoed through the prison. Kai snickered. The soldiers walked out of the prison with Boris's inraged voice still screaming at them. Kai waited until the entire place was silent to sigh and sit back against the wall. He looked over to Tyson who was still out.

_'So Tala's free. Knowing him he'll come back to save us. He's our only hope.'_

Kai's thoughts suddenly shifted to Bryan and Spencer. Boris had said they were pathetic and useless and then they were taken away. He hadn't seen either of them since. Kai had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut.

_'I hope they are alright.'_

Xx.Flashback.xX

Tala and Kai walked into the reception of the airport after having their money exchanged for Russian currency. Bryan and Spencer were already waiting for them. Tala was very cheerful after the flight, having chatted up three waitresses and gotten 5 phone numbers from other female passengers and waitresses alike. Kai had slept the whole way, not really interested in his friends activities.

"That was a good flight." Tala said with a small smirk.

"Only because you got to play Mr Man-whore the whole time." Kai replied.

Tala chuckled as Bryan and Spencer approached them with smiles.

"Welcome back." Spencer said.

"Do you guys have any clue as to where you're going to start your investigation?" Bryan asked.

"We know Boris had something to do with our parents deaths," Kai said, "And the only other person who knew that snake well was Voltaire. So I guess we'll go visit the scum in prison."

Spencer and Bryan gave each other a side glance. Kai and Tala looked at them both curiously.

"Uh... Kai," Spencer started, "We don't know exactly how to tell you-"

"Voltaire isn't in prison any more." Bryan said bluntly.

"Well said Bryan." said Spencer dryly.

Bryan shrugged. "He was going to find out anyway, so why drag it out?"

"What do you mean he's not in prison any more?" Kai asked, feeling his anger start to rise already.

Bryan and Spencer began moving towards the exit.

"He's been out for a while now." Bryan explained, "The second he was able to pay for bail he was let out. We've been keeping an eye on him around town but he keeps disappearing and we're getting a really bad feeling about it."

They stepped out of the Airport and into the frosty winds of Moscow. The four boys were well used to the climate and didn't really notice.

"Looks like we'll have to go back to your Grandaddies mansion." Tala said to Kai.

Kai growled in response and shot Tala a filthy look. The red head smirked. A black van suddenly screached to a stop in front of them.

"I have a feeling some one was expecting us." Kai said as the doors all slid open.

Kai and Tala dropped their luggage and went into fighters stances along with Bryan and Spencer. At least seven men jumped out of the van, all dressed in black.

"You two get out of here!" Bryan said to Tala and Kai, "Spencer and I will take care of these clowns."

Kai and Tala considered the option but within seconds the four boy were surrounded and charged by the men. They hardly had any time to fight back. Kai saw Bryan get hit across the back of the head with a metal pipe then caried into the van. Spencer was the next to fall and then it was just Kai and Tala fighting back to back. Tala kicked one of the men away.

"Why aren't they staying down!?" He yelled in frustration. "You kick them and they just get back up!"

"We have to get out of here!" Kai replied, "I bet you any money Voltaire's behing this!"

"KAI! MOVE!"

Tala suddenly rammed Kai out of the way and suffered a heavy blow to the head with a metal pipe. Kai stumbled to the slippery, frost covered ground and watched the men grab Tala's unconscious form and toss him unceremoniously into the back of the van. Kai stood up to run but felt numerous strong hands seize him and pull him back. He saw civilians coming to his aid but they were either bashed also or knocked away by the black clothed men. Kai felt something hard and blunt hit the back of his skull fiercely and stopped struggling. His whole world had become a blur of colours and shapes until the darkness consumed him

Xx.EndFlashback.xX

Kai was brought back to reality when a faint groaning sound echoed throught the cavernous prison. He looked sideways to where Tyson sat. The bluenette was starting to come around. His eye lids opened slowly and Tyson could taste the blood in his mouth. The disgusting smell of the dungeons reached his nostrils and filled his senses. The most overpowering of the smells were of mould and blood, both fresh and old. He looked around in a daze, his face throbbing and his head pounding. He could feel the course, rusted metal shackles clamped tightly on his wrists and the rough concrete of the wall behind him. He couldn't suppress a shiver from the freezing temperature.

"Good to see you're awake." Kai's calm voice echoed in the darkness.

Tyson could feel, rather than hear the pain and anxiety laced and hidden deep within the stoic Russian's words.

"Holy crap..." Tyson mumbled slowly, "What hit me?"

"Boris."

"You sure it wasn't a bus? Urg... curse that bastard. My head is killing me!"

Tyson collected the blood in his mouth and spat it out vehemently. He felt a lightness in his pocket and slipped his hand into it.

"Dragoon's gone!" He said in alarm. "Where is he? He has to be here some where!"

"Boris took him." Kai said.

Tyson hardly heard him. Inside his pocket, he found the slip of paper. He took it out and scanned it.

"Hey Kai, listen to this." Tyson read the note aloud. "_Tyson, I have taken the liberty of sending your beyblade to my specialists for repairs. It was damaged in your vain attempt to save Kai and I want it in top shape if I want you to execte Kai. Your beyblade is crucial for it and must be in top shape. No thanks are necessary and do not worry, I will not sabotage your blade. Thank you for your co-operation Tyson, it's greatly appreciated. Though do not think that everything will be fine and dandy for you once you've killed Kai. Yours sincerely, Boris Balkov."_

Tyson scrunched up the note and threw it away.

"Co-operation?! Thanks?!" Tyson spat at the ground, "That slimy, scum sucking, no good, mother fucking jackass! If I ever get my hands on him I'll... I'LL! ARRGH!!!"

Kai gave a small smile. "So it looks like you're the one who's going to kill me."

Tyson looked over at is friend in horror. "Don't think for one second I'm going to kill you Kai! I will never-"

"Boris obviously has a plan Tyson," Kai cut in, "He knows that you would never want to kill me unless some one you loved was at stake. What if he has your Grandpa under surveilance Tyson? Or Hiro? What if he had the power to take their lives in one second and he told you he would kill them if you didn't kill me? What would you do then?"

Tyson opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

"That is smething that Boris would do," Kai continued quietly, "Because he did the same thing with me, Tala, Bryan and Spencer. Years ago, when we lived here as his little soldiers, we would be given missions. Each mission was an assassination. One, two or three of us would be sent out to do the mission while one was kept here. If any of us on the mission decided to run away or not kill out targets, then Boris would torture and kill the one left at the abbey. So, we had to kill, people we've never met who'd done us no harm, just so we could save the life of our friend. That is why we only have one option left. We need to stall for time. We need to stall for a few days. Tala is free and he'll be strong again in a few days. Once he is, he'll get some of our old friends together and he'll sneak back in here. Tala is our only chance for survival."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_I hope you all liked this chapter. It was okay I guess. Mmm... I smell cookies!! no seriously!! lol. I'm so sleepy, and its not even 6pm yet!!! Well I'm outa here. Gotta finish drawing my pic of Kyo and Tohru :P_

_YAY!!! CHRIS IS COMING BACK TOMORROW!!! You hear me Emily:D_

_xoxo_


	12. Frost Bite and the SAD Squad

_**Previously...**_

"Cut the crap Boris!" Kai said venomously.  
"You really want to know how your going to die?" Boris's voice contained almost unbridled amusement. "I'll tell you."  
Kai and Tyson both listened silently.  
"The answer to both your questions." Boris announced. "Tyson, I am going to make **you **kill Kai!"

--

Before Ray even had the chance to stand up, a loud, bubbly voice roared at them.  
"RAY! TALA!"  
"Max?" Ray asked

--

The girl and two boys closed the door, throwing Hilary into total and all consuming darkness. The brunette heard a key scrape in a lock and realised she was trapped.  
"Let me out!" She screamed, kicking her unrestrained feet against the door.  
Though unknown to her, nothing but the quiet, dull thud of her pounding feet could be heard on the other side of that thick metal door.

--

Tyson looked over at is friend in horror. "Don't think for one second I'm going to kill you Kai! I will never-"  
"Boris obviously has a plan Tyson," Kai cut in, "He knows that you would never want to kill me unless some one you loved was at stake. What if he has your Grandpa under surveilance Tyson? Or Hiro? What if he had the power to take their lives in one second and he told you he would kill them if you didn't kill me? What would you do then?"  
Tyson opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.  
"That is something that Boris would do," Kai continued quietly, "Because he did the same thing with me, Tala, Bryan and Spencer. Years ago, when we lived here as his little soldiers, we would be given missions. Each mission was an assassination. One, two or three of us would be sent out to do the mission while one was kept here. If any of us on the mission decided to run away or not kill out targets, then Boris would torture and kill the one left at the abbey. So, we had to kill, people we've never met who'd done us no harm, just so we could save the life of our friend. That is why we only have one option left. We need to stall for time. We need to stall for a few days. Tala is free and he'll be strong again in a few days. Once he is, he'll get some of our old friends together and he'll sneak back in here. Tala is our only chance for survival."

----

**Now...**

Hilary pounded her fists relentlessly against the thick metal door, hoping that some one if anyone would come and rescue her from the confines of the tiny room. Her balled hands throbbed with pain but she didn't let it stop her. Tears streamed down her face but she refused to break down. She held strong, as strong as she could and tried to ignore the nasty voice in the back of her mind telling, no guaranteeing her, that she was going to die.

"Please!" She cried out, "Some one please let me out!"

If there had been light in the tiny room, she would have seen that the soft skin on her fists was starting to split. Though she still wouldn't have stopped her senseless pounding. She yelled the same sentence as she had before, five more times at three minute intervals but no one came to help her. Hours had passed. By this time blood was trickling down her pale arms and flicking off her elbows. She banged the door hard and suddenly gasped in pain. She had competely torn the skin of the sides of her hands and her nails had cut into her palms. She couldn't see the blood, but she could feel its warmth slowly dribbling across her skin and the texture it left on her finger tips. She touched her hands gingerly and hissed in pain. Hilary dropped her hands to her sides and looked at the large door. She dropped to her knees and let her head hang in defeat. Her tears dripped from her eyes but she could not see them through the black which dominated one hundred percent of her vision. She hadn't even been able to see the small puffs of acidic yellow gas which puffed into her tomb-like cell every half hour from a small hole in the concrete. The voice in her head became stronger and clearer.

_"You're going to die Hilary. You should never have come to Russia. You should have stayed home and left Kai to his death."_

"No!" Hilary cried fiercely, "I could never, WOULD never do that! I love Kai!"

_"Do you really think he loves you back?"_ The voice whispered coldly. _"Look at yourself. A crying, fragile little girl who was caught in less than five seconds. Who would love something like you? You couldn't save the man you love. You can't even protect yourself. Kai left you to come to Russia so that he could get away from you!"_

"No!" Hilary cried.

_"He is tired of constantly watching your back."_

"Shut up!"

_"You're a little damsel in distress. You act fierce and strong but you're not are you? You can't do anything right!"_

"That's not true!" Hilary put her hands over her ears, trying to banish the voice from her mind. "You're lying! Leave me alone!"

_"How could any one love some one as pathetic as you? Kai doesn't love you. He just didn't want his conscience to irritate him if you ever committed suicide."_

A puff of blue smoke came through the gap in the concrete.

"SHUT UP!" Hilary screamed at the top of her lungs.

She breathed hard, waiting for the voice to speak again. It didn't. She sat back against the walls and started to cry, continuously muttering to herself that Kai did love her.

----

Boris smiled in amusement and watched Hilary on a small television screen which was fed night vision footage by the tiny, insect sized camera in the solitary confinement room. Boris sat in a chair in a large scientific looking room, filled with machines and other screens with security feed from other camera's. Boris moved his hand away from a button which was on the control board in front of him. A scientist in the stereotypical white lab coat stood beside him.

"Are you sure it's necessary to subject the girl to the gas so soon? The hallucinations may cause her to try and take her own life soon."

"She wont." Boris said. "I bring her back to her senses with the antidote just before that happens. I want to crush her spirit. Make her feel that there's no hope left. Poor little Kai will be oh so torn up. It will be amusing to watch and it will make it easier for Tyson to kill him."

Boris heard the sound of a soldiers combat boots walk into the room then stop behind him. Boris' tone changed immediately from cheerful to commanding.

"Did you bring back Valkov and Mr Kon?"

"No sir." The soldier said. "They just escaped us. They made it to the road and then it looked like a car had pulled up on the side of the road and they had gone in. It started snowing and we soon lost the tyre tracks."

Boris stiffened his jaw and stood up, putting his hand on his belt. He faced the soldier who was a male teenager, no older than nineteen. He looked nervous and had obviously been chosen by the others to break the bad news. Boris's face darkened sinisterly.

"You let them escape?" He whispered dangerously. "Do you not realise that those two boys could lead the police straight to us?"

"I'm s-sorry sir," the soldier said. "It wont happen again."

"It had better not," Boris suddenly whipped out a knife from his belt and drove it into the soldiers heart. "After all, I can't keep killing my own men. Sooner or later I'll run out."

The young soldier looked at his boss in shock then fell back lifelessly. Boris took a white cloth from his pocket and cleaned the blood off his knife.

----

Kai and Tyson sat beside each other trying to absorb each others body heat in the freezing cold dungeons. Both boys shook violently with nothing but their clothes and a single blanket which the guards had generously thrown in to them.

"W-well K-K-Kai," Tyson stammered through chattering teeth. "L-looks like I'm n-n-not going to k-kill you aft-ter all. Th-this c-cold will k-k-kill us both before B-Boris even has a ch-chance to make m-me d-do it."

"Nice positive thinking." Kai muttered, trying not to let his trembling interfere with his speech.

Tyson gave a short, raspy laugh. "I am a r-real id-diot huh?"

Kai shifted his eyes to rest on his blue haired friend. Tyson looked at the ground, his shame clear on his features.

"I j-just b-b-burst in," Tyson stuttered, "L-like I w-was invincib-ble... L-like I was g-going t-to save th-the d-d-day. I w-was st-stupid! W-world c-c-class d-dick head."

"At least you were expecting to be attacked," Kai muttered. "Tala and I just walked into town as though Voltaire wasn't on a man hunt to find us. We walked out in broad day light then were captured in under five minutes. Oh yeah, we were real smart. Now I don't even know if Bryan or Spencer are even alive."

"They are," Tyson said.

Kai snapped his full attention to Tyson. "What?"

"They are alive." Tyson repeated weakly. "Well, barely... They are in coma's in the Moscow hospital."

Kai felt his heart drop a little but he was still relieved his other friends were alive.

"Tell me," He said. "How is Hilary?"

"I... I don't know." Tyson whispered. "I haven't seen her since I was captured."

Tyson felt Kai tense up then felt the crimson eyes burning into him.

"Please don't tell me she's here, in Russia."

Tyson frowned. "She insisted on coming. You know what she's like... You hadn't called for months. You really think she would have stayed home while the rest of us went looking for you?"

Tyson coughed dryly and clutched his freezing arms. Both his and Kai's lips were pale, and starting to blue. Their eyes were sunken and dark rings had formed under Kai's eyes.

"It's fucking freezing." He muttered. "There's a window open some where in here. It's not usually this cold."

"That'd probably be the window I had to smash so I could break the bars to get in here." Tyson whispered. "Sorry... Another stupid mistake."

Kai sneezed in the cold and gritted his teeth, trying to resist yawning. Tyson was on a phsycic link and yawned beside him.

"I'm getting tired."

_'Me too.' _Kai thought.

----  
_Tala ran through the halls of Balkov Abbey quickly. He had the brains of a seventeen year old, but possessed the body of a ten year old. Kai was by his side, with the younger body that Tala remembered from the days they were imprisoned here at childhood. Tala stopped abruptly and the younger Kai spoke, his voice young but it held early signs of the trademark stoicism he possessed as a teenager._

_"In there!" He pointed a small finger at a door to the side. "Come on before they catch up!"_

_Tala and Kai both ran into the room and closed the door behind them, looking around for some place, any place to hide. The room was an office. Boris's office. Lucky for them, the cruel tyrant wasn't there. The carpet sank under the boys shoes and they looked out of place in the clean beige room, addorned with royal red wall drapes. Potted plants were all around the room and there was a large desk with black leather chair behind it. Tala's blue eyes scanned the room until he finally found what he was looking for._

_"There!" He was surprised at how child-like his voice was._

_He ran over to a large potted plant and revealed the entrance to a fire escape vent. He and Kai pulled out the mesh hatch and climbed in, carefully replacing the mesh. Kai crawled down the small passage first with Tala behind. Tala almost ran into the back of his friend when Kai stopped after only travelling a metre. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Go back." Kai said softly. "The tunnel is blocked. Boris barred it up. Quick, go back!"_

_Tala scrambled back and went to grab the mesh when the office door opened. Tala and Kai stopped immediately, unconsciously holding their breath. Tala and Kai slowly peered through the mesh and looked out into the office. They instantly recognised the onyx boots and forest green trench coat even before they saw Boris's face. He was searching his office, no doubt looking for the missing boys. Kai and Tala slowly started edging down the tunnel until Kai's back was pressed up against the close bars that blocked their path. Tala stared out the hatch, feeling the sweat drip from his face. He felt trapped and restricted in the small space. Boris's feet strode past the hatch several times. The boys prayed he didn't look in there. Finally Boris walked towards the door. Tala heard it open then close and started breathing again. He and Kai shared a smile of relief and started to move back towards the hatch. Tala reached for the mesh when some one on the other side wrenched it open and grabbed his wrist. He tried to escape but he was pulled out instantly along with Kai who had tried to hold him back. Boris laughed in his face and tied rope around his hands._

_"Sorry Tala, you'll be here forever!"_

_"No!" Tala yelled. "Let me go you bastard! Kai! Kai run! K-"_

_Tala looked at his friend and froze. The little boy who had just been there had transformed into his seventeen year old form. Tala felt Boris tying him up but couldn't move from the shock. Kai was lying eagle spread on the carpet. His skin was deathly white-blue and his hollow crimson eyes stared at the ceiling lifelessly. Cut's and deep wounds blemished his whole body and his clothes were ripped and worn. A large blood blotch was in the centre of his chest and a gaping cut opened up his throat, letting the blood spew out over the carpet. Blood was on Kai's lips._

_"KAI!" Tala yelled._

_Kai's dead eyes looked at him. "Help me Tala..."_

_Blood gurgled out of the wound on Kai's neck. Tala stared at his friends talking corpse and felt Boris tying the rope around his neck._

_"You're next." Boris whispered evilly. "You will die soon too."_

Tala screamed and his eyes snapped opened. A light above him blinded him momentarily. He felt people around him tugging at something which was coiled around him, like a large suffocating glove. Tala writhed in a panic, his whole body was wrapped and confined tightly.

"Tala! Relax man! You're alright!"

"Just calm down Tala! It's just us! Your friends!"

Tala felt what ever was around him suddenly unravel and he fell off the couch onto the soft beige carpet. At one look at the colour of the carpet Tala yelled and sat up, breathing hard and shaking a little. He looked around the room unable to recognise his surroundings but looking for the corpse of his friend which he'd just seen. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and flinched away, looking at who it belonged to. He looked up into Max's worried face.

"Tala, are you alright man?" The blond asked.

Tala didn't answer, and he still breathed hard with cold sweat dripping from his face. He looked around him and saw a blanket on the floor around him. It was the blanket that had been trapping and choking him. He was sitting in a hotel room.

"Where am I?" He muttered.

"You're safe." Ray said.

Tala turned to face him and managed to regain a little composure. Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny and Mister Dickenson were all gathered around him.

"Are you alright dear boy?" Mister Dickenson asked anxiously. "It was just a bad dream. Would you like some water?"

Tala shook his head. "No. Thanks but no. It was a dream? But... but it felt real..."

"What happened in it?" Ray asked.

Tala opened his mouth to answer but the image of Kai's bleeding corpse flashed in his mind.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Max and Ray looked at each other then back to Tala.

"You sure you're okay?" Daichi asked. "We were trying to wake you for ages. You'd wrapped yourself up in the blanket and you were muttering something in your sleep. Then you screamed Kai's name. You looked really scared."

"I don't get scared." Tala snapped. "I get shocked, panicked, anxious, nervous, angry but scared? Never. Got that?"

"Sure, sorry." Max said innocently. "It was just a slip of the tongue."

"What ever." Tala muttered. "What are you all looking at? Have any of you come up with any ideas to get the others out of the abbey?"

Ray, Max, Daichi and Kenny looked at each other then glanced at Mister Dickenson who looked back at them.

"No," Ray said, staring Tala directly in the eye. "Not yet anyway."

Tala nodded silently and held his head.

"I don't feel so well."

Tala staggered towards the bathroom. Mister Dickenson went to follow but Ray stopped him.

"We'll go Mister D," He saw kindly. "I don't think Tala really trusts you as much as we do. Maybe he'd feel a little more comfortable opening up to me and Max?"

Mister Dickenson thought for a moment then nodded. "If you think so Ray. I trust you."

Ray smiled and he and Max went into the bathroom after Tala. Kenny and Daichi looked at each other then to Mister Dickenson who went and sat on the sofa, rubbing his brow at the same time. Max and Ray walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. Tala was leaning against a wall waiting for them with his arms crossed over his chest. He hadn't bothered fixing his messy red hair.

"What do you have planned?" Tala asked. "It must be wreckless if you didn't want that old man hearing."

"We storm the fortress." Max said in a Brave Heart impersonation.

Tala rasied an eyebrow. "Great idea! Now why didn't I think of that? It's perfect. We just have to work on that tiny problem of being shot dead before we make it half way to the abbey."

Ray sighed and explained. "Kenny is going to hack into their computer mainframe and create a thirty minute loop then feed that to the camera's so that the security guard will be watching the same footage over and over again. While that is going on, Kenny will knock out all the sensors and security systems so that us three and Daichi can get in. They have probably fixed the fence where we got out so we will have to bring some bolt cutters or something."

"Once we get in, we go totally commando!" Max said, taking over. "Kenny will be our eyes and ears! He's going to hack the camera's and watch the real footage while the guard is watching the reel. Kenny will tell us when to hide and when there is only one guard who we can fight! We can take the guards weapons then tie him up and leave him somewhere. Any way, we find Kai, Tyson and Hilary, break them out run like hell!"

Tala thought about the plan. "You're really relying heavily on the nerd. What if he screws up? If he messes up, we are finished. There are thousands if not hundreds of thousands of soldiers in that place. And there is only three of us, six including Kai, Hilary and Tyson. I would hate to be caught in hand to hand combat."

"I know." Ray said quietly. "It's risky but it's all we've got."

Tala was silent and ran the plan over in his head. After a minute or two he looked back up to Ray and Max. Alright then, lets do it."

Ray and Max smiled when they suddenly heard smashing glass from the other room. Tala was the first to react and ran out of the bathroom. He saw Mister Dickenson, Daichi and Kenny hiding behind the sofa and three other people there, dressed in black and had obviously burst in through the window. They were fully locked and loaded and instantly aimed their guns at Tala. The red-haired Russian swore and ducked back into the bathroom, pulling Max and Ray down.

"They're Boris's men," Tala said, "They are the S.A.D. squad."

"Sad?" Max asked.

"S.A.D. Search And Destroy." Tala said. "The three best trackers in Russia. I doubt they have radioed the abbey. They don't speak much and are cocky. They only radio back when they have destroyed their targets."

"So Boris doesn't know we're here?" Ray asked as bullets chipped the door frame.

"No." Tala replied. "Not yet at least."

Tala looked around the bathroom for something to use as a weapon. He found a few items that could help.

----

Hilary scratched at the concrete walls numbly. Her eyes had grown used to seeing nothing but her legs refused to hold her up any longer. She sat on the floor, unaware that her fingers were raw from rubbing the concrete for over an hour.

"Help me," She whispered hoarsly. "Some one, please? Help... I need help."

One of her fingers finally cut open and she stopped stroking the wall. Tears were flowing and constant from her eyes, yet unseen.

"Kai, where are you?" She whispered. "Please, please be alive Kai... Come and save me."

----

The three SAD soldiers stopped shooting and edged closer to the bathroom door, completely ignoring Mister Dickenson, Daichi and Kenny who still cowered behind the sofa. Tala suddenly burst out of the bathroom at an angle and ran at the closest soldier with a towel in one hand and something else in the other. Bullets instantly shot at him. He dodged quickly, praying not to be hit and as luck would have it he made it to the first soldier without being shot. The soldier stepped back in alarm. Tala quickly looped the towel skilfully around the soldiers wrist and kicked up at the hand, kicking the gun out of his hand. The soldier was about to strike Tala with his other hand when the teen twisted the towel tighter around the soldiers wrist and pulled it behind his back. Tala then released the towel and grabbed the soldier, wrapping one arm around his chest and shoulders, and pulling out the blade of a broken razor and holding it to the soldiers neck. Tala used the soldier as a shield and the other two stopped shooting. Tala scanned the room and saw the fallen gun not too far away. He looked back at the soldiers.

"One more move and this guy is dead."

"If he was careless enough to be captured by the enemy then he deserves death." One of the others said.

Tala felt his captive move and saw his hand going for a knife. Tala brought the razor blade straight across the soldiers neck, killing him. The other two soldiers raised their guns at Tala as he leapt away from the dead soldier. The teen grabbed the fallen gun and rolled onto his feet, firing the weapon at the other soldiers. He killed them both in two seconds. Tala panted a little then stood up, looking at the three dead bodies in front of him. Ray and Max stood in the bathroom doorway looking pale. Max looked like he was about to be sick. Tala looked at the rifle in his hands and shifted it into safety, completely nonchalant about the murders he'd just committed. Daichi was the first to burst out of hiding and look at the carnage before them. Mister Dickenson and Kenny shared a looked of fear and disgust, their faces greening a little.

"Sorry about the mess." Tala muttered. "Come on. Ray, Max, Daichi. We need to take all the weapons then dump these bodies some where. Dickenson. While we are doing that you need to wash that blood out of the carpet before it stains too much. Come on, don't stand around looking stupid. We need to move quickly before some one notices the smashed in window and comes up to investigate."

----

Kai and Tyson had stopped talking now and focussed upon staying warm. Tyson tried hard not to drift off to sleep but it prooved a harder task than he expected. His teeth chattered constantly and uncontrolably, just like the violent shivering that plagued his whole body. He managed to chance a glance over to his friend. Kai's eyes were closed, he was asleep. Tyson quickly grabbed his friends shoulders, ignoring the pain at the sudden movement. He shook Kai.

"K-Kai! W-wak-ke up!"

Kai snapped his eye's open with a jolt and remembered where he was. He looked at Tyson greatfully.

"Th-thanks."

Tyson smiled. Kai tried to control his chattering teeth and raised his chin a little.

"HAY!" He yelled as loud as he could. "SOME ONE GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"W-what a-are y-you d-d-doing?" Tyson asked.

"G-getting us s-some p-place w-warmer." Kai muttered. "HAY! GET DOWN HERE N-NOW!"

The thudding of many boots moved along the dungeon floor towards the teenagers cell. Kai watched hoping to only see guards but to his great displeasure, Boris stopped in front of his cell, wrapped in a warm, thick snow coat.

"You must be psychic Kai," Boris said. "I was just coming down here to get the two of you."

"W-what f-for?" Tyson asked.

"Well I can't have you dying just yet." Boris said. "So due to circumstances down here you will both have to be moved into the above ground cells."

Two of the six soldiers opened the frosty barred door and headed over to the boys to undo their shackles. Kai and Tyson were too cold to attempt escape. They allowed the soldiers to unchain them then groaned in pain when pulled forcefully to their feet. Tyson gave a weak smile.

"H-hey K-Kai, at least w-we're going s-some where w-w-warmer n-now."

"I suggest you both rest up. Kai, I have decided to schedule your execution in five days."

"S-so long?" Kai asked. "C-careful Boris. F-five d-days is a long t-time. I c-c-coud esc-cape b-by then."

"I doubt it." Boris said with a smile. "I have made it so far away because one of my other little prisoners is in solitary confinement and I want to watch them squirm. No one you'd know, just some one who tried to go against my orders."

Kai had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, which was only made worse at the sight of Boris's evil smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

_It's soo cold!!! I'm going to bed now!! damn winter!! i love it but then i also hate it. It's sooo cold, but still not cold enough to snow!! i guess thats what i get for living in the sub-tropics... and in Australia... OUTBACK GIRL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
yeah.. i'm tired/delerious too... _--'


End file.
